


Going to Hell and I Love it!

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Jeanmarco, F/M, M/M, Marco's POV, Multi, Pining Eren Yeager, fem! Jean Kirstein, levi and eren have an open relationship, maybe threesome..depends on how the second chapter writes itself, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: "You, umm, you want to watch?""You and Marco?""uh-huh""Hell yeah."It would have sounded a lot cooler if that's how the conversations went between Jean and Eren, but it wouldn't have been nearly as fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this little nugget was rolling around in my head and had to get out. please enjoy and let me know what you think.

You see that girl over there? No, the one with two tone hair, that’s buzzed short on one side. The one that can’t sit in a chair properly and is currently hanging all over her frenemy since they were two. Yeah, that one. That’s my girlfriend, Jean, and the reason I am going straight to hell.

She is unapologetically crass, which my cousin Ymir absolutely loves. She’s an asshole. Truly. But she is also the most awkwardly kind person I know and will bend over backwards to help someone in need, even if she has a strange way about it. Example, when her and Eren, the guy she’s currently blue-balling, were in the third grade, she beat up a kid for pushing him in the dirt. Her reasoning, “No one gets to push Jaeger around unless it’s me.” 

They were, are, constantly at each other’s throats. Which is why it amazes me that Eren has been crushing on Jean since middle school. He knows we know. It’s never really been a secret, but it’s never been an issue either. Jean though, teases him mercilessly about it. Eren takes it all in stride. He knows she’s mine. Always has been. Jean flirts with him to get a rise out of both us, in more than one reason, for no other reason than because she can. She frustrates me to no end, I would have her no other way.

I’ve told her, “one of these days I’m just going to let Eren have his way with you and then what will you do?” Her comebacks are always quick and sharp, “Let you watch.” We both know she’s all talk. Jean can be painfully shy at times, I love that about her. Those are the times when the real Jean peeks through. 

Leaning across the table to invade Eren’s personal and to poke a finger in his chest, they argue playfully about who has the better movie franchise, DC comics or Marvel, Jean gives him the perfect opportunity to look straight down the gapping neckline of her cropped hoodie. The argument comes to a halt when Eren’s bright teal eyes inevitably drops lower. He has yet to realize that Jean has stopped talking. She flips her wavy ashen hair casually over her shoulder and cuts her perfectly winged eyes my way. She smirks at me in that deviously teasing way of hers. Popping her butt up a little more so I can get a better view.

Eren’s eyes are still drawn to the gap in her hoodie. She is, no doubt, wearing that pale pink bralette that covers absolutely nothing and leaves little to the imagination. I roll my eyes at her antics and deliver a smirk of my own. If we weren’t in public I’d probably bend her over the table right in front of Eren. 

Did I mention I was going to hell? Especially, for what was to follow.

“They’re pierced, you know.” Jean says casually, swiping her thumb across the corner of Eren’s lip. This brings him out of whatever, five second fantasy he was having, his face glowing a bright red.

“Jesus, Jean. W-why would you tell me that?”

She sits back down in her chair, tucking one long leg up under her. “You looked like you were having a hard time trying to figure it out.” Shrugging, “I thought I’d help you out.” She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, hiking her shirt up just enough to catch the bottom jewels of her sternum tattoo. The perfect view of that long pale neck was making me rethink taking her in public. 

Eren blushed deeper and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Ok, fine. Uh, bars or hoops?”

“Bars. Wanna see?” Jean challenged. It’s the same game they’ve been playing for years.

Eren concedes out of respect for our relationship. “Marco, get your woman, man. She’s out of control…again.”

Sometimes I pity Eren. Today was one of those times. I was content reading in the oversized plush chair while they sat at the near by table chatting it up. But now, I think it’s a good time to stir the pot.

“You know there’s no controlling this one.” I flip through images on my phone. “Do you want to see them? They’re nice.”

Jean whips her head towards me. “The fuck, Marco?” Eren is stunned silent. 

“What? You offered. And you can’t very well take your shirt off in this coffee house. We’ll just show him a pic.”

Jean started pointedly at me. I raise a brow in return. She huffs and gestures for me to show Eren the picture on my phone, not fully believing that I will. “Go ahead.”

“Wait, are you two serious?” Eren’s eyes are wide and bounce back and forth between us. 

“Yep.” I slide into the chair next to Jean. My arm rests on the back of hers. She glances at my phone to see the image I’ve brought up and she blushes prettily. I slide my phone across the table towards Eren. 

Eren glances at us one more time before looking down at the image. He tries hard to school the expression on his face, but it’s hard to ignore the way his eyes burn, trying to commit it to memory.

Jean chews on the side of her lip and leans into me. I twirl the loose strands of hair at the back of her neck that didn’t make it into her messy bun.

The picture was taken at an upward angle. Jean’s ash blond hair spills forward over her shoulder, a soft expression graces her sharp features as a light flush makes its way down her neck.

The metal bars piercing her nipples are the perfect accent to her breasts. She is not overly busty, but just shy of a C cup. The delicate jeweled tattoo that curves under them adds to their allure. Her skin is flawless. The dusky hue of her nipples is enough to make my mouth water and my tongue long to tease them.

I can tell Eren is thinking the same. He finally clears his throat and pushes the phone back over to me. “They are nice. The bars. The bars are nice.” 

I flip through a few more images on my phone. “Her breasts are nice, Eren. You can say it.” 

“Noooo, I can’t do that.” He drawls. We can’t tell if it’s because he’s is worried about my reaction or if he just can’t admit that he was finally ogling his crushes naked breasts. 

And it’s then, that Jean started to get defensive. “What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing!” Eren shouts, then in a quieter tone, as to not draw anymore attention to the three of them. “Nothing is wrong with them. They—you’re bre—they are perfect.” Eren sighs almost like his admitting defeat. “Your breasts are perfect, Jean.” He looks at me to gage my reaction. “You are very, very lucky.”

“Yes, I am.” To break the tension, I hold my phone out for Jean to see. “Let’s show him this one.” It was one of Jean in a very compromising position. Her face turning beet red. She snatched my phone out of my hand. “Don’t you dare!”

I chuckle darkly, “I’m going get a cranberry muffin, you guys want anything?” Eren declined, Jean asked for the marble cake.

They spoke in hushed tones as I stood in line. Jean let down her hair, twisting it into tiny braids, undoing them and then braiding them again. It was a nervous habit.

Eren reached out hesitantly to still her hands. Whatever he said next calmed her enough to bring her back to her usual quirky self. 

“Ok, before you were mesmerized by my amazing rack, we were actually having a pretty important discussion, that may hold the delicate balance of our friendship in its hand.” Jean snarked. Eren laughed heartily and just like that, any awkwardness was dispelled as they went back to arguing over supervillains. 

The incident wasn’t brought up again for at least a month. Jean was busy in her studio painting. All the windows were open, letting a pleasant breeze flow through the house. Chilled out grooves streamed through the strategically placed speakers in each room. I was once again, reading, sprawled out on our old worm in leather couch.

Jean stood in the doorway of our living room, twisting a paint rag in her hands. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail on top of her head. She always wore as little as possible when she painted, and almost always the same thing. A cut up ratty blue spaghetti strap top, that had seen better day, and barely-there grey lounge shorts. Had they been any shorter they would have been booty shorts. She never wore undergarments. Said she didn’t need the restriction when she painted. 

That was always my favorite part. Seeing her skin splattered with paint, only to add to it with my own.

She stood chewing on her lip, I could see it out of my peripheral. Blues, greens and greys streaked across her pale skin. She waited for me to notice her. There was never a time when I didn’t. 

Setting my book down, I tilted my head her way. “What’s wrong, beautiful?” 

She checked me over making sure I wasn’t wearing anything I’d mind getting dirty before crossing the room and straddling my lap. Smoothing her hands up over the plain white t-shirt I was wearing, she pursed her lips to the side, thinking of how to delicately word something she was afraid I wouldn’t like. This never worked. She is far too blunt for that.

I skimmed my hands up her thighs. “Out with it.”

“I want Eren to watch us having sex.” The rush of words came as Jean’s face went bright red.

Ok, wasn’t expecting that. I raised my brows in surprise. “What brought that on?”

“You’re not mad?” Her amber eyes searched my face. God, she was beautiful without make up on.

“Not really, just curious as to why you want him to watch us.” We had talked about threesomes in the past. The ‘what if’s’, and decided it wasn’t a necessity, but if it happened we’d have to both agree upon it. She knows how possessive I get. I don’t like to share and neither does she. We are secure in our relationship, but still.

“Well,” She spread her lithe hands over my stomach, runching up my shirt a bit. “After you showed him that pic, it just got me thinking.” She looked up coyly at me under her lashes, her fingers slipping between my shirt and skin.

“And what did you think?” I rubbed my thumbs over the sensitive skin on her inner thighs. 

She licked her lips and shrugged, pushing my shirt up further. “That the thought turned me on.” 

“You like the thought of Eren watching me fuck you?” I slid a hand up under her shorts. My thumb rubbing over her lips causing her breath to hitch. I could feel how just the mention of it affected her. “Really, Jean? How often have you been thinking about this?” She was already wet against my fingers. Spreading her long legs further, I slipped one finger between her folds. She moaned quietly and rocked against it.

“A lot.” She could feel my reaction under her. I wasn’t opposed to it, however, the need to claim her and mark her as mine rose quicker than I am willing to admit. “It’s—it’s not really any different from when Levi accidentally called you while they were boning.” She had a point.

Levi was one of my closest friends and Eren’s on and off again fling, boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever, since college. 

Man, those were some fucked up times. It was then that Eren and I decided that we were a little more than bi-curious thanks to a copious amount of alcohol and Sasha insisting we play spin the bottle. It was the first time I’d ever kissed a guy. Eren was all nerves until I told him he would be kinda making out with Jean by kissing me. Didn’t expect him to go all in, but no regrets either. 

Eren and Levi’s relationship was open and casual. He knew how Eren felt about Jean. Didn’t stop them from fucking like animals though. When Levi accidentally dialed my number, they were going at it hard. As shameless as Jean and I are, we listened in, having our own fun in the process. We never mentioned it and if Levi was worried about it, he never brought it up. And Eren was none the wiser.

Jean tugged at the band of my shorts, pushing them down low enough to release me from my confines. “Look at you. So eager at just the mention of it.” I pressed my thumb on her clit, rubbing it lightly. Jean dropped her head back and moaned loudly. I love the noises she makes. Rarely does she stifle her sounds of pleasure. It just makes me try that much harder to fuck them out of her. “So wet.” I move her shorts to the side as she lifts up, holding me in place as she slides down my length. She always fits me so effortlessly.

“Don’t—don’t you think it would be cruel, babe? To have him watch me take you like this. Wishing it was him in my place.” Jean rolled down hard. Fuck she was perfect. I pushed her shirt up over her flawless breasts and thumbed her pert nipples. She whimpered my name right as the music faded alerting us to an incoming call. 

Oh, how perfect. Her eyes met mine. “Alexa, answer the call.” Jean gasped. “Talk to him.” I mouthed.

“H-hello?” Jean tried hard to keep her voice even.

“Hey, Jean. How’s it going?” 

“Hey, Eren. I-it’s going good.” She came down as I pushed up into her. “F-fuck, w-what are you up to?”

“Nothing much. I was calling to see if you and Marco wanted to hang out. There’s an art festival downtown tomorrow.”

“S-sounds nice.” Jean panted. “I’ll have to ask Marco-oh!” I started rubbing her clit again.

“Um, did I call at a bad time?”

“No! No, you’re fine.” Jean stifled another moan. That wouldn’t do.

There was a pregnant pause. “Seriously, I can call back. I’ll just talk to you later.”

“Tell him to stay on the phone.” I gripped her hips holding her in place. “Do it.” My tone was low enough so only she could hear.

“Eren, don’t go. St-stay on the phone with m-me. O-okay?” Jean whined.

“O—okay.” There was another pause. “Is Marco with you or are you by yourself?”

Eren was always quick.

“He’s here. S-say hi, babe.” Jean did it on purpose. Fair enough.

“Hey, Eren.” My voice was a little on the rough side. “Jean would love to go to the festival with you. Wouldn’t you sweetie?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Jean rhythmically, slowly rocked on my cock, squeezing me tightly. Her hands came to teasingly massage her breasts. “S-sounds like fun, E-eren. Do—you want me to meet you there,” She moaned softly, “or—or—hnngghh—are you going t-to pick me up?”

Even’s gravely octave echoed throughout the house, “What would you like me to do, Jean?”

Oh, he played well.

“Ah, I—I, Eren—” He cursed under his breath. It made my cock twitch and my jealousy spike, but I was too enthralled with her. “I want you to pick me up.”

I snickered. “And do what with you?” She looked down at me and whined.

“Jesus, Marco.” Eren whispered.

“I want to hear her say it.” She flattened her hands against my chest. “You should hear what she was just talking about before you called.” She squeaked my name as she ground down onto me. “Tell him, Jean. Tell Eren what you want.”

“Oh, fuck!” She bounced so prettily on my cock, picking up the pace. “Eren—I-, Marco I c-can’t.”

“Don’t be shy, baby. Eren won’t judge you. Will you, Eren?” Oh, this was fun. To watch her come unhinged like this.

“Never.” Eren shifted.

“Hey, Eren.”

“Yeah?” His voice was breathy. I had to know. “Are you touching yourself?”

He chuckled lowly, “Not yet. Stuck in traffic.”

“Mmm, that’s a shame.” I gave Jean a sharp thrust making her cry out. “You gonna tell Eren what you want, sweetness?” She shook her head, Ash blond hair falling around her face. “Jean.” My tone a little more forceful than it needed to be, and they both whimpered. “Tell him or I’m flipping you over.”

“She riding you, Marco?”

It was my turn to moan, “Yeah, but she’s being a brat.”

“Mmm, maybe you should flip her over.” Eren’s voice was filled with unsatisfied need.

“Fine!” Jean snapped petulantly. She dropped down on me hard and we both groaned. “E-Eren—I want y-you to w-watch—us.”

There was an audible gasp and a long moan. Shakily Eren responded. “Well, I would never say no to an opportunity like that. But, only if you let me hear you now.” Jean keened again. “You’ve already ruined my pants. You’re holding out. Let me hear you both.”

“Fuck, Eren.” It was said by both of us in unison.

Jean cried out for him, for us both as she fucked herself on my cock. She was so beautiful. The loud sound of our skin could be heard as I met her fevered momentum. I moaned along with her even though it was drowned out by her screams. “Fuck, come on, Jean. Come for Eren, baby.”

She gave a high-pitched whine, her fist balling up my shirt, her eyes meeting mine as she panted our names and shuddered around me, pulling me down with her. “Shit.” I hissed as I pulsed inside her, fingers digging into her hips.

It was quiet for a few minutes as we collected ourselves. We thought Eren had hung up until we heard him clear his throat. “So, Uh, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?”

“Come over around nine and I’ll make breakfast before you two head out.” I stroked Jean’s shoulder as she buried her head into the side of my neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, i had to edit this bc it left of an entire page when i posted, but now it looks like the last paragraph is a run on sentence... good luck.. thank you for reading :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this chapter was longer than intended so i broke it up... hope you all enjoy...

Our morning started as it usually does. Coffee. Yoga. Run. Shower. Fooling around in the shower. Getting ready for the day.

There was an underlining excitement buzzing around our home. Jean tried to play it off, but it showed as she fussed with her eyeliner and changed clothes three times already. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I nuzzled into the side of her neck. “Relax, babe. He’s already in love with you.”

Jean frowned, “Don’t say that.” It was one thing for her to know Eren crushed on her, it was another to hear how hopelessly infatuated he was.

I kissed at her neck as an apology, before she squirmed out of my hold. Pointing a finger at me, “Stop. You’ve already left a mark I have to cover up.” I’ve left several marks, but there was only one that was visible.

I was making breakfast when Eren knocked at the door. Jean yelled down the hall for me to answer it. No doubt changing clothes again.

I opened the door with my trade mark smile and was greeted by a radiant yet shy Eren. His hands plunged in the front pockets of his jeans. He wore a royal blue v neck shirt that made his tan skin glow and complemented his Caribbean eyes. White Vans were on his feet. I swear he was the only person I know who could keep white shoes clean.

“Hey, man, come on in.” I opened the door wider.

Eren brushed passed me, a light smile on his face. “Thanks, smells good.”

“Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes.” He followed me into the kitchen.

“Need any help?”

“Nah, Jean should be out in a minute. She’s fussy this morning.” I smirked knowingly at him and he ducked his head, hand going to the back of his neck.

Speak of the devil. Jean bounced into the kitchen. “Hey.” Took one look at Eren and what he was wearing, which was way too close in color to what she had on. “Oh, hell no.” And bolted back down the hall.

I laughed, “Jean, just put back on the teal top and the flannel.”

Eren grinned, “I see what you mean.”

“Stop talking shit, Jaeger!” Jean hollered down the corridor.

“Getting me in trouble, Marco, and I haven’t even been here five minutes.”

“I think you two looked fine.” Handing him his plate of food, “Cute.”

Jean came back wearing the dark teal tank top with a teal, purple and evergreen flannel, black skinny jeans and purple chucks. Snagging her plate off the counter she set it on the table and got two cups of coffee for her and Eren, and tea for me.

We chatted comfortably about the art festival downtown. It was in an area where on any given day you could find artists setting up canvas on the sidewalks. It was very bohemian. This festival brought all types of artists out the woodworks.

“Why don’t you showcase your art, Jean?” Eren asked around a mouthful of toast.

She shrugged and picked at food. Jean didn’t speak much about her artwork with others. She painted for the love of expression not for the recognition or the paycheck. However, she did have steady clientele. I nudged her foot with mine to get her to eat. She took a bite of egg. “I just never felt the need to display it. My work is all commission based anyway.” She shrugged again. Pushing her food around.

“You should see her studio.” I offered, amber eyes glared halfhearted at me. Jean’s studio was by invitation only.

“I’ve seen the work you put up on your website, Jean. It’s really good.”

“You should see the pieces she doesn’t. I don’t know why you hold back babe.” Jean was sensitive about her artwork. Seeing her art as an extension of herself, she shied away from public viewings preferring to remain anonymous rather that criticized. The only reason she had the website or that anyone knew of her talent at all was because Professor Ral let esteemed visitors into her classroom during her courses. One of her guests fell in love with Jean’s work and has been commissioning her every since.

“Ok,” Jean set her fork down, clearly done with the all the small talk. “Since no one is going to bring it up, I guess I will.” Here we go. I was waiting for this. “Eren,” She turned fully towards him. “Are you sure you want to watch me, and Marco have sex? You don’t think it would be awkward. You know—” This is where Jean’s mind caught up with her mouth. Her face turned three shades of red and she began fumbling her words. “—because—I mean—you—”

Eren set his chin in his hand very much amused. “Because I have a crush on you?” His smirk was charming I’ll admit. The way he gazed at Jean with unabashed adoration should have made me resentful, and in a way, it did. However, as much as Jean teased Eren about it, she never knew how to act when she had his undivided attention, him hanging on her every word.

She cut her eyes at me. I’m sure she was not expecting to see the mischievous glint I gave her over the rim of my cup. She glared back at Eren. “Stop teasing me, Jaeger. You know what? Forget I asked. If we’re going to this stupid festival, then lets just go.” She stood to clear her plate and Eren gently grasped her wrist.

“Jeanbo, don’t be mad. Come on, you want to talk about it, then talk. I think we should.” He didn’t notice me watching how he soothingly rubbed his thumb over her pulse point or the way Jean’s breath slightly hitched.

Her eyes flickered back to mine. She saw the minute change in my stare. That small innocent gesture took me to a dark and dangerous place that simmered with unseen selfishness. Teemed with unbridled lust and the need to mark and claim what’s mine. It was a side of me that no one else saw, only Jean. She loved the feeling of powerlessness she experienced when I got that “look”. Even though she’s the one who holds all the power and control in this relationship.

Eren’s gaze finally made it over to me. It was an “oh, shit” moment. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he slowly began to release his hold on Jean’s wrist. My hand reached out stopping the motion. Wrapping it around his wrist, I rubbed my thumb in the same manner he had done to Jean. His pulse fluttered at the caress. Interesting.

“How should we do it when he watches, Jean?” Eren swallowed hard. “Should I fuck you hard or slow? Maybe you should ride me again. He seemed to enjoy listening to it.”

Jean sighed softly. “Marco, stop talking.” Her eyes back on Eren now, burning into the side of his head, his eyes still on me. “What do you want?”

“It’s up to you.”

“Marco—”

“You wanted this, it’s up to you.” I turned my head, breaking my gaze with Eren to look up at her.

“Fucking shit, you guys.” Eren breathed lowly.

I smirked wickedly as she glanced back at me, throwing up a sharp brow and pursing her lips to the side. Looking back down at Eren, she bobbed her chin, “Well, what do you want to see?”

His fingers twitched against Jean’s wrist, then withdrew completely to wipe his hands on his pants. Eren closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Now who’s teasing?”

I snorted and stood up taking our plates back into the kitchen. Eren excused himself to the bathroom. Jean followed me.

Hugging me from behind she rested her chin on my shoulder as I rinsed the dishes. “You’re an ass.”

“But you love me.”

“Unconditionally.” Her lips pressed against the side of my neck. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“Nope. You and Eren enjoy your date.” I kissed her cheek.

“It’s not a date.” She mumbled.

“Yes, it is.” I teased. “You have my permission to hold his hand, but no kissing.”

She reached up and pulled my ear. “Such a dick.” Eren was in the doorway, clearing his throat. Kissing my cheek once more she made a show of grabbing his hand on the way out. “I’ll call you when we are on our way back.”

“Have fun!”

~*~*~

I received periodic messages throughout the day. Snapshots of art work that caught Jean’s eye or things she thought I’d like. She bought us all Celtic knot friendship bracelets because she’s corny and adorable. Sending a pic of her and Eren’s wrists and her open hand with mine resting in her palm. They had stopped at a henna booth. Jean loved using henna as a form of relaxation and artistic expression. Tiny flowers wove their way around her fingers and over the top of her hand curling around her wrist. Eren had some type of intricate design around his forearm.

The next few pictures were of them making weird faces. I made sure to save those. My favorites were one where Jean looked like she was screaming into his ear. Eren was baring his teeth pretending to be mad. The next one was of Jean kissing his cheek, his eye closed in a wink, pierced tongue stuck between his teeth.

And to be honest, it didn’t disturb me as much as I thought it would. These two photos basically summed up their lifelong friendship.

My phone sang as I thought about what we should have for dinner. It was Eren.

“Hey, Eren. What’s up?”

“Hey, Marco. You should come downtown. There’s a few local bands playing after dark. Jean’s already committed.”

Which meant Jean had already scouted out seats. I let him know I’d be there in fifteen. Luckily, we didn’t live too far away.

The band was already playing when I got there. It wasn’t hard to find them. Eren sent a pic of their exact location. Once Jean saw me she squealed out my name and threw herself at me. Eren was resting on the ground. I showed him the blanket I brought and hoisted him to his feet. We laid it out as Jean danced with the music. She was feeling it today, rarely such a free spirit. She must have been having a really good time.

Eren and I chatted as she swayed freely with the rhythm. We watched her with rapt attention. Sometimes I would catch Eren’s eyes on me, staring at me with an intensity I couldn’t place, but then he would turn his attention back to Jean.

Finally, she plopped down on the blanket between us. “You having a good time, love?”

“Today has been pretty awesome, right Eren?” Jean beamed at him and Eren gazed back with a lovestruck longing in his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty incredible.”

“I’m going to go get something to drink, you guys want anything?” Jean went to stand again.

“I’ll get it.” Eren was on his feet. “Marco?”

“Whatever you’re having is good, thanks.”

Jean ran her fingers through my hair and cupped my check. Kissing me softly, bumping our noses together. “I love you. Thanks for letting me spend this time with Eren.” God, she was radiant.

“Love you more.” I pecked her lips again. “I didn’t let you do anything. He’s your best friend. I would never deny you that.”

She searched my eyes, not sure what she was trying to find. “You’re not mad that I kissed him?”

“It was just his cheek. Are you trying to make me jealous, Jean?” Her eyes dropped to the freckles that ran across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose, then popped back up.

“Not really. But I do like it when you get that possessive streak.” She smiled playfully.

Ah, I see. Trying to set the tone for later. She winked at me and I chuckled, leaning in to kiss those naughty lips again.

“Ok, break it up you two. You’re making everyone else jealous.” Eren approached us with three drinks in his hands. Jean took two.

“Aw, Eren. If you wanted a kiss that bad all you had to do was ask.” I teased and blew him one, which his cheesy ass pretended to catch and put in his pocket.

The concert went on well into the night. Some artists were good, some shouldn’t quit their day jobs. We were caught up in our own world laughing, dancing and having a good time. We ate too little and drank too much. It was perfect.

Up until a group of really shitty girls tried to rain on our parade. They had been making snide comments about any and everyone around them all night. You know them, the type that can’t stand seeing someone else having a good time. They were easy to ignore until they turned their attention on us.

Jean and Eren handled the situation well. I actually have to say, I am proud of these two assholes. And let’s face it, they definitely are at times. Especially, when they are together and someone they care about is being attacked. The assholery is taken to a new level of dickishness if alcohol is involved. The college years were rowdy yall. But I digress.

It started with a snarky comment about Jean’s hair style. Then wondering who the third wheel was. Next, it was how much of a slut Jean was since she was still leaning on me and holding Eren’s hand. Then one of them spoke loud enough, intentionally trying to get our attention. “Bet they’re gay and she doesn’t know it. Why are they even with her?”

We all shared a look, it’s almost frightening how natural this came. Jean leaned back on her elbows, while Eren leaned over her, pulling me into a less than innocent kiss that was more tongue and show than anything. Jean’s head fell back until she was looking at them upside down, grinning widely. I skimmed my hand along the inside of her thigh, while Eren’s fell to her waist.

Breaking the kiss, we both gazed down at Jean. “You ready to go, baby?”

Jean lifted her head back up to us, nodding. Eren swooped her up over his shoulder with ease, a bark of laughter leaving her throat. I gathered the blanket. Taking Eren’s free hand in my own, we looked back at them haughtily. Jean flipped them the bird with both hands. The ‘mean girls’ looked on dumbfounded as we strolled away laughing.

Eren chuckled, “That was awesome.” He had yet to put Jean down or release my hand as we exited the festival. Jean and I exchanged glances behind Eren’s back. I shrugged and called us a cab.

Eren’s thumb absently skimmed the back of Jean’s thigh as we talked. Jean had confiscated his phone out of his back pocket. “Hey, you got a text from Levi. I’m going to tell him you’re staying the night with us, ok? He was just asking how your day was.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.” He paused like he was going to say more but thought against it.

There was another message that had Jean giggling. She called my name and took a snap as I looked back at her. She handed me the phone. The caption was ‘Mister Steal Your Man’. “Levi said don’t ruin him and make him not want to come back to me.”

I took a shot of her with that cheeky smile she sometimes gets. ‘Too late’.

His response was immediate, ‘Jesus, is he going to carry her the rest of the night? Barbarian.’

‘Nah, I’ll be taking over after we get home. ;)

 

‘TMI, Marco. Enjoy.’

‘Oh, btw, I know all about you and Jean when I “accidentally” called you. Sharing is caring.’

 

“Eren, hang on a second.” Jean twisted around so she was draped around his neck in between us and I took another pic. ‘Thanks for sharing.’

Eren set Jean down as the cab pulled up. I crawled in first, giving the driver our address. Jean sat squeeze in the middle. My hand instinctly went to her thigh as she settled in, leaning her head against Eren’s shoulder. “Hey,” I looked over at her quizzically, “What happened to no kissing?”

“Do you want to kiss Eren, Jean?” I asked, my voice sultry and low.

“Well, it only seems fair. You’ve kissed Eren twice and as memory recalls, I am the one he has a thing for.” Jean looked back at Eren. “Unless, you are just saying that to get to Marco.” 

“You are ridiculous, Jean.” Eren quipped. “You have a point though. No denying Marco is hot as hell, but my heart only flutters for you.”

Jean scrunched up her nose and pushed him in the face. “Ew, never mind.” We both had a chuckle at her reaction.

“I guess it’s alright, just once.”

“Or twice?” Eren was testing his boundaries.

“Alright.” I conceded. “It’s only fair. Only if she wants to.”

Jean turned to me. To say she knows me inside and out is an understatement. We’ve seen sides of each other that no one else has. We’ve been together so long, done everything, seen everything, cried, laughed fought together. We have been each other’s first with everything. She didn’t need my permission. Anything Jean wanted, she got. Even if I put up a fight. If she wanted it bad enough it was hers. The struggle I put up was merely a front. I was just as hopelessly in love with her as Eren was. She squinted at me as if to say, “Are you sure?” Again, she knows me. Only with Eren. If anyone else ever touched her, I’d fucking kill them.

“Whatever you want baby.” It was about trust and compromise.

She lunged at me, tackling me against the passenger door. She kissed me so fervently, Eren moaned quietly beside us. When we broke apart, Eren said in a hushed tone, “I’m not even going to lie. I am incredibly jealous and seriously turned on.”

Before either of us were able to respond, the cab pulled up outside. Jean smirked as she pushed Eren to get out of the car. “Guess yours will have to wait.”

I paid the driver and followed them out. She opened the front door, I closed it behind us. “Last chance to back out Eren.”

“Committed.” He placed his shoes next to ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..so next chapter is going to be...intense..wink. thank you for reading. please let me know what you think 
> 
> besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, here goes the smut...hopefully this reads the way i envisioned it in my head. please enjoy, thanks for stopping by!

“Well come on back.” Eren followed me down the hall. The door to Jean’s studio was open a crack. I closed it as we passed. Jean excused herself to the bathroom.

Although, our bedroom was large, it wasn’t overly exuberant. It was simple in design and modern with dark rich colors. A large window spanned the far wall along with two paintings that complemented the color scheme was all the decoration we needed. There was a dark plush chair that faced the view of our backyard. Eren stood by the door as I closed the curtains and pushed the chair closer to the bed, turning on a bed side lamp.

 

“You can come in, unless you plan on watching from the doorway.” I gestured to the chair. “Position it wherever you like.”

Jean appeared behind Eren as he stepped further into the room. Her hair in a high ponytail again. She had lost the flannel and skinny jeans, opting to stay in her teal tank and some loose fitting black shorts. Have I mentioned how much I love her legs? 

She turned Eren towards her and walked him further into the room before shutting the door. Jean had been taller than Eren most of their lives until senior year of high school. He now stood three inches taller than her and two shorter than me. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

“Dammit woman, you can’t look at me like that.” Eren all but whimpered. 

A small sound of amusement left her throat as she reached up and carded her hand through his hair. She reached out blindly for me and I came to stand behind her. Grasping her hand, she entwined our fingers grounding us both.

The hand in Eren’s hair moved to cradle the back of his neck bending him closer to her. “Can I touch you, Jean?”

She tightened her grip in my hand. I squeezed it back. “Yes.” 

Eren didn’t look like he knew how or where to touch her that wouldn’t get him in trouble. She pulled him closer, his hand automatically went to her hip. The other went to her cheek. He looked past her up to me. I rested my hand on the other side of her hip.

“Eren.” Jean brought his attention back to her. Licking her lips, she pulled him down, so they were barely a breath away. His thumb brushed over her cheek. “Kiss me.”

Closing the distance, he pressed their lips together gently. Jean’s lips were as soft as he imagined. He pushed a little more insistently, tilting her head to slot their mouths together. The fingers at the base of his neck threaded through his hair as she parted her lips. An involuntary moan left Eren’s throat when Jean’s tongue asked for entrance.

He let her control it. Not wanting to over step his boundaries. Jean kissed him with a passion unlike any he had ever known. She teased him with the tip of her tongue, then drew him in further as she licked into his mouth, enticing him to kiss her back. His hand went to her hair as he deepened the embrace. Jean moaned into his mouth letting him take over. This was better than any fantasy he had ever had. He was losing himself to her taste, her scent, her touch. He had to stop, but God, he could kiss her forever. 

She broke away dragging his bottom lip with her teeth, nipping at it, then soothing over the bruised skin with her tongue and a gentle kiss. His eyes fluttered open gazing down into burning amber. Eren moved to kiss her again and was met with her fingers on his lips. “I’m saving the last one.”

“Right, sorry.”

He took a step back and looked for the chair. “You alright?” I asked. He looked flustered, anxious, excited.

“Yeah, I’m, yeah.”

“You should get comfortable.”

“I am.”

I smirked, “If you say so.” I dipped my hand into Jean’s shorts, under her panties. She gasped and leaned back resting her head against my shoulder. “Do you like kissing Eren, Jean?”

“Mmhmm.”

I pulled my hand out of her shorts. My fingers glistened with her wetness. “Look what you did to her, Eren.”

“Fuck—”

“Still comfortable?”

“No.” He shifted in his seat. I removed my shirt and Jean’s as well. Eren took the hint. I slid Jean’s shorts down her mile-long legs. Eren and I followed.

The chair was positioned next to the bed. Jean and I were near the end. We were both still facing the bed, my front to her back. She reached up to tangle her hand in my hair as I assaulted her neck and shoulders. I let my hands wander over her skin as she pushed back into me. Grabbing one hand, she led it back to the front of her panties. Watching Eren shift in his seat, his hands on the armrests. She moaned softly as I slowly moved my fingers over her most intimate parts.

My chestnut gaze snapped to Eren. I drag my tongue over her shoulder up her neck, until my mouth is next to her ear. He follows the movement closely. “You want him to touch you, don’t you?”

One of my hands came up around her neck, gently. She gasped, “No.”

“Don’t lie to me, Jean.” I applied the slightest amount of pressure. Her hand was still in my hair and on the one working her up.

“Yes, I want him to touch me.” Her moan came a little louder as I moved her panties to the side, slipping a finger between her folds.

“You want him to touch you here?”

She involuntarily bucked up into my hand. “Yes.”

“Is he allowed to?” My hand went from her neck, to the clasp on her bra.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s yours.” I latched my mouth onto her neck and sucked up a pretty mark that had her moaning. “It’s yours.”

I removed the straps from her shoulders and her bra fell to the floor. “And these?” I cupped her breasts in my hands. “Can he have these?”

“I want him to.” This was one of those times when she was trying to get a reaction from both of us. It worked too well. She hissed when I pinched her nipples. “No.” I tugged the bars and she whined prettily. “He can’t.”

“Good girl. Gonna let me fuck you good for Eren?” Jean arched back into me.

“Want you.” She tightened her hold on my hair, turning my head kissing me deeply. “Whatever you want.” She whispered against my lips. “I’ll do whatever you want me to, Marco.” It was a give and take between us. 

I turned her around and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around me. I stared into her burning eyes with a need to have her come completely undone. To show him she was mine and no one could have her the way I do. But, at the same time, I wanted to share a part of Jean with him too. Her arms came up around my head. “Whatever, baby. Whatever you want, whatever you need.” I closed my eyes and dug my fingers into her waist, steadying myself. Opening my eyes, I slid them over to Eren. He watched us with covetous intensity. “I want you to call his name while I fuck you.”

Eren gasped and swallowed hard. Jean had a devious look in her eye. “And you said I was cruel.” The words were whispered against my cheek. She was provoking me.

I tossed her onto the bed and she crawled backwares until she was right in front of Eren. I grabbed her panties, pulling them from her, tossing them in Eren’s direction. Diving between her legs I threw them over my shoulders curling my hands around her thighs. Her hands tangled in my hair as she arched her back.

“Fuck Marco!” I peered up at her as I worked my tongue against her. I paused, and she lifted her head to stare down at me. “You aren’t fucking me yet Bodt. I’ll call your name if I damn well please.” Calling each other by our last names in the heat of the moment was a trigger. It made us more combative, more willing to push the others limits. I fucking love her.

I bit the inside of her thigh, “Is that so?”

She squeaked and narrowed her eyes at me, “Yes.”

“Then start calling it.” I dove back in to taste her rolling my tongue against her, sucking that sensitive bud. She writhed for me. Calling my name over and over. Pressing my head where she wanted it. Shuddering against my mouth and spilling over my tongue. Not once but twice. I love the way she tastes. Sweet yet tangy. I lapped lazily at her. Her hips jerking at the slightest pressure of my tongue. Her chest heaving as she caught her breath.

“Taste so good, Jean. Could do this all night.” I flattened my tongue against her, give a long swipe.

“Want you inside me.”

“Soon, babe.” I buried my head between her legs and she tried to close them around my head. “So deep inside you.”

My eyes shifted towards Eren, hers followed. He was so flush it crept down his neck to his chest. His erection strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Hands still gripping the arm rests, white knuckled. 

“You know you can touch yourself, right?”

His eyes jerked up to mine. I intentionally took a long teasing swipe over Jean’s pretty pink lips, rolling my tongue. “Marco” Jean breathed. God, I am such an ass. “She’s so wet, Eren. Look at her.” I leaned up on my elbow and pushed her leg open. Jean blushed deeply as Eren’s hungry eyes drank the sight of her in.

“You want a taste?” Of course he did. His eyes practically devoured her. I took one more lap at her collecting her juices on my tongue before approaching Eren. “Open your mouth.” Jean cursed behind us as I locked our lips together. Eren moaned loudly. His hands gripped the side of my head as he fucked his tongue into my mouth, collecting the sweet offering of Jean’s essence. He poured his need and desire into our kiss. Pulling away once he finally felt he had successfully stolen all of her from my mouth. 

Eren bit my lip hard enough to sting, “You are an evil man.” He rasped and watched as my lips pulled back into a wicked grin.

“You have no idea.” I turned back to the bed. 

Jean was laying on her side, hair down, propping her head up on her hand. “The two of you kissing is very aesthetically pleasing.”

“You like that, huh?”

“Mmhmm, but what I’d like even more is your cock in my mouth.” She sits up and pulls at my waist band until they fall to the floor. I step out of my boxer briefs and she palms me before running her hands over my skin. “Up on the bed. On your knees.” 

“So bossy.” I comply. Eren is leaning on the armrest, lightly biting his knuckle. Jean strokes me firmly, licking the clear bead of fluid from the head. She looks over at Eren and swipes her tongue over my entire length. “Can you see alright? You’re not confined to the chair, you know?”

“I’m good, Jean. Please continue.” Eren spoke in a gravelly hushed tone. His teal eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Jean stared at him for a moment before wetting her lips and turning her attention back to me. She mouthed at the side of my cock, her tongue licking me teasingly. She sucked lightly at the head, driving me fucking insane. I gathered her hair, pulling it away from her face. She took half my length before coming back up. Jean had an incredibly talented mouth and no gag reflex. I moaned her name as she took me to the hilt. Eren cursed under his breath and rubbed his cock through his briefs to find a bit of relief.

Jean set a steady pace, alternating between firm sucks and delicate swipes of her tongue. It was extremely hard not to fuck her throat raw. I wanted to spill down her throat as she greedily swallows it down. But not today. Her hands are at my hips, Jean tugs me into her. She’s not going to make this easy on me. My hands tighten in her hair and she moans around me. A low growl leaves my throat as I fuck into her mouth. “Is this what you want princess? You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” She moans again and squeezes my hips. “You showing off for Eren, letting him see what that delicious mouth can do.” I thrust my cock down her throat and hold it there. Her beautiful amber eyes slide closed. “That’s it, Jean, just a few seconds more.” I pull out and she gasps for air, a string of saliva still keeping us connected.

“Fuck me, now.” She rasps, still working to get air into her lungs.

“God, Marco, just fuck her, please.” Eren’s skin is flush and he’s breathing hard.

“Can’t take it?”

“I’m finding it hard to stay in this seat.”

“How should I take her?”

“From behind, facing me.”

Jean moans and I maneuver her into position. “Yeesssss.” She breathes as I slowly push into her tight heat. I can already feel her pulsing around me. 

“Eren?”

He leans forward. Jean is close enough to the edge of the bed that he can reach out and touch her. He tugs at the hair band around her wrist. Bending closer, he pulls Jean’s hair up out of her face and off her shoulders. She breathes him in as he secures her hair. Sitting back, he brushes his fingertips over her heated cheeks. “I want to see your pretty face. Don’t look down, eyes on me.” She shudders and nods. He winks at her and lounges back in the chair. Removing his boxers, he strokes his thick cock languidly.

Jean squeezes around me and I dig my fingers into her hips. It is quite possible that we have both underestimated Eren Jaeger. His eyes snap up to mine. “Fuck her long and hard, Marco.”

“Is that how you would do it, Eren?” I had to challenge. He excepted, it made my cock twitch and Jean whine.

“I’d fuck her until she couldn’t remember her name.”

“Marco, move.” Jean’s head dropped. Eren’s fingers were there to tip it back up. I eased Jean into a steady rhythm. Jarring her every time my hips met her backside. She moaned and gasped sweetly for us, but still held back. 

Eren stroked himself just enough to take the edge off. Twisting his hand over the head and back down. “She looks so pretty like this, Marco. So lost in pleasure. Love the sounds she makes.” His hips buck up as he gives a firm stroke down. “Is she always this vocal?”

“Wait for it.”

So Jaeger was a talker. Didn’t see that coming. Time to step it up then. I hit Jean with a rough thrust. “Mmmm—Mar—” She cut herself off and I thrust into her again. “Eren!” Jean was a talker too…and a screamer. “Eren, oh fuck!”

Eren’s hand paused as he gripped his base a little tighter. I smirked deviously rubbing my thumbs over Jean’s hips. Pulling her back onto me as I pushed forward. Jean cried out. “H-harder. E-Eren tell him to fuck me harder.” She gasped.

Eren seemed to regain some of his composure. “You heard the lady, Marco, give it to her harder.”

Following his command, I began pounding into her wet heat. Jean gripped the sheets tightly in her fists as she moaned Eren’s name.

“Is that what you want, beautiful? Want to feel his cock buried deep inside you?”

Jean growled, goddammit it was fucking sexy. “Fuck yeah. Love it when he’s deep inside me.” Whining after I ground into her, “Feels so good, Eren.”

“Jesus.” Eren mutters. “Fuck, Jean.” He rushes to the edge of his seat. He could touch her with ease if he wanted to. Jean moaned out his name again. 

“Harder, baby?” I ask, restraining my own moan. Jean likes it rough and I am more that willing to oblige. 

She nodded frantically. “I want him to touch me, Marco. Please.” 

I push her down with a firm hand to the middle of her back, arching her hips up. She falls to her elbows. “No.” I slam into her hard and she screams for him. His eyes were riveted to her backside. Infatuated with how her ass jiggled as I jolted into her.

Our eyes met as we stare hotly at each other. I bite my lower lip as his hung open. Jean’s desperate cries fill the room calling his name over and over. 

“Fuck her faster.” Eren rasps, the lust in his voice was almost palatable.

Not breaking stride, but speeding up, I reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, hauling her up against my chest. Fucking into her with abandon. Our eyes remained on Eren. Jean gripped the hand at her waist, pawing at my thigh.

“O-o-oh God, Eren. He fucks me s-s-s-so gooooood. Gonna c-c-come for you.” She’s close.

“You gonna come on Marco’s fat cock?” Eren moved to kneel on the bed.

“Y-y-yeah. Baby feels so good. Stretches me open j-just right.” She is all breathy whines and moans. I bite down onto her shoulder, she shouts and shudders around me. The face she makes when she comes had Eren cursing and moving a bit forward. 

“M-m-m, Marco, Marco baby. L-let me suck h-his cock.” That almost has Eren come undone then and there. His eyes blown out so wide the teal is now a thin ring. “Baby...baby,” She turns her head towards my neck and mouths at my jaw. “I’ll let you put in my ass. Please, let me suck Eren’s cock.” 

The rush of words against my skin has everyone moan. Jean was filthy in the heat of the moment and I loved it. When this was over, she would hide her face in embarrassment, but for now she was sexually charged, demanding and extremely persuasive.

“Fuck.” Eren panted. Our eyes shifted back to him at what he said next. “I’ll let you put that beast in my ass if you let her touch me.” 

Eren sat back on his haunches, his cock straining against his stomach. So eager for whatever we would give him. His eyes sweeping over us hungrily. “God, I wish I could take a picture of the two of you like this. So goddamned beautiful.” My mouth watered.

Jean nosed my jawline again. I had stopped moving when she asked to blow Eren. “He thinks we’re beautiful, babe.” I don’t know why that made my cock do what it did, but Jean felt it. She turned my head towards her until her lips were next to mine. “Marco, do you want to fuck Eren?” Damn dick had a mind of its own, answering the question for me. Jean gasped in wicked delight. “You do.”

My grip in her hair tightened and she moaned. I turned her head back to look at Eren. “Is this what you want, Jean?” I whispered hotly against her ear. “Do you want to take it this far?” She squeezed around me tightly. 

Her eyes burned electric at the wildly attractive man that’s been her best friend all her life, kneeling on our bed with bated breath in anticipation of our next move. “Yes.”

“Then go get him. But this,” I slid my hand down from her hip to cup her between her legs, “this is mine.”

“Only yours.” I kissed her viciously before pulling out and letting her loose.

She crawled over to Eren attacking his mouth immediately. His hands going to tangle in her hair. The only place he’s sure he can touch without repercussion. I watch them together and even though I could feel my jealousy rear its ugly head, I was undeniably aroused at the sight of them. I stroked myself absentmindedly as Jean groped at Eren’s abs. One hand behind his neck, she pulled him up on his knees again. Jean kept a barely-there distance between them. It was provocative and enticing. I could see the visible shudder of Eren’s muscles as Jean’s hand roamed from his waist up to his neck. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Jean’s golden eyes stared at Eren’s parted lips for a moment before flitting up to his. “I don’t like surprises. If you are going to come, let me know first.” Her cheeks turned red, of all things to be embarrassed about. “And you can’t come in my mouth.” 

Eren nod. I’m sure he would agree to anything she asked for at this point. His fingers twitched in her hair wanting to do so much more. “Marco?”

“Go ahead.”

Eren cupped Jean’s breasts thumbing at her piercings. Arching into his hands, she exposed her neck breathing his name. He leaned in to kiss her neck and paused. I came closer and skimmed my fingers over the sensitive spots on her neck. “Here and here.” Eren dove in, kissing and nibbling at her pale skin. Jean’s hands went to his hair holding him closer.

She called my name. I press up behind her and she gives a pleased sigh. Kissing her other shoulder and I pull her hips back. Reaching between us, she guides me inside her, gasping when I slip in with ease. She took Eren in her hand as I rocked into her, pulling the sweetest sounds from both of them. 

Jean rested her head back against my shoulder as Eren continued mouthing at her neck. Her hand still tangled in his messy hair, she stroked him with a purpose. Her lashes fanned across her cheeks, mouth open in ecstasy. She brought her hand down to cup the hand over her right breast, showing him how she needed to be touched. “Mmm, just like that. Ah!” She cried out when he bit her collarbone. “No marks, Eren.” She pinched his nipple and he retaliated causing her to cry out. “Not fair, you shit.” He chuckled against her skin.

“You should let him leave at least one, babe.”

Eren’s head popped up and he stared intensely at me. “I’m going to kiss you.” Jean leaned her head to the side to give Eren room to grasp me behind the neck and bend me to his will. He licked into my mouth as I fucked into Jean. Her grip tightened on Eren’s cock, thumb rubbing over the tip, whispering sinful words in his ear.

He bit my lip and pulled away. I crashed our mouths back together, not quite done with him yet. Jean clenched around me, gasping Eren’s name softly as he stole the sound from my throat swallowing it hungrily. When I finally released his wicked lips, he turned his gaze back to Jean. “You like that, sweetness? Like how I kiss your boyfriend?” A hitched moan caught in her throat. “I’d fuck him so good if you’d let me.” Jean’s gaze was disbelieving as she shuddered wetly around me. Shocked at his words and how they affected her so easily.

My fingers dipped between her thighs, then bringing them to Eren’s mouth where he sucked them ludely. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes at our teasing. “I think it’s time to shut Eren up.”

She pushed at his chest, “Back up.” He moved far enough to let her get eye level with his cock. Jean wasted no time. Licking up the underside of his shaft, she flicked her tongue over the crown. Her heated gaze locked with his as she opened her mouth wide taking him all the way to the hilt. Her nose resting against soft neatly kept patch of dark hair, she swallowed once, before coming back up. 

Eren’s hands threaded in his own hair at the realization of what was actually happening. That none of this was a dream and his crush since middle school, was in fact, going down on him. His expression was a mix of disbelief and unhindered desire. The only sounds coming out of his parted lips were airy pants. She had effectively rendered him speechless.

Jean cocked a brow, daring him to look away. This wasn’t going to last long, between Jean’s skilled mouth and every one of Eren’s fantasies being present in this very moment. She moaned around him as I picked up my pace. Reaching back, Jean tapped my thigh indicating that she was done for the night and to take of myself. God bless her. I didn’t think I could hold out much longer. Running my hands across her pale skin. I drove harder into her chasing my own release. 

Jean moaned around Eren’s cock as she worked him over. Finally coming out of his daze, a litany of whines and curses fell from his mouth. She bobbed her head faster when he moved one hand to her hair. 

“Fuck, Jean. Look at what a mess you’ve made of Eren. He’s so pretty like this.” Eren whispered my name. “G-gonna let him c-come on your face?” They both moaned, and I lost it. “Fuck, Jean! Eren!” I slammed into her one more time, gripping her hips tightly, spilling into her.

Moaning around Eren, she hollowed out her cheeks, causing him to almost buckle over her. “Shit, stop—stop. I’m going to—” Pulling back, Jean closed her eyes just as the first splash of come painted her face. Eren shouted for us both as he painted her skin. Jean hummed happily. He shakily removed his hand from her hair and rubbed his thumb over her swollen lips. “You are amazing. You both are.”

Jean sighed contently as I pulled out and leaned over her to swipe my tongue across her cheek collecting some of Eren’s essences. “Fuckin’ hell, Marco.” Jean opened her mouth eagerly as we shared a taste. “Jesus, I take it back. You’re both nasty as hell and are going to kill me.” We chuckle and break away.

“You want me to run you a shower? You’re a mess babe.” I sat on the edge of the bed next to Eren. 

“Nah, I’m too tired for that. I’ll just clean up quickly.” Jean stretched like a cat. “Did he get it in my hair?”

“A little.”

Jean made a face.

“Sorry.” Eren spoke sheepishly. 

“No you’re not.”

“Not really.”

She scowled playfully at him and pinched his hip. “Be right back.” We watched her saunter into the bathroom. All lean lines and subtle curves. 

Eren sat awkwardly on the bed. “I should go.”

“Why? We’re not kicking you out, Eren. Stay the night.” I stood looking for our underwear. Giving up, I went to the dresser and grabbed some fore the both of us. “Help me remake the bed. Jean gets crabby if it’s a mess.”

“Are we going to talk about this?” Eren pulled the sheets straight as I fluffed the comforter. 

“Later.” Picking up all the clothes I deposited them in the hamper. Eren put the chair back where I got it. “Hey.” I skimmed my hand up his arm. “Relax.” I kissed him chastely and smiled warmly.

He smiled back. “You’re too fucking sweet, Marco.”

“Yes, he is. Bed. Now.” Jean’s feet were dragging as she grabbed our wrists. She had slipped on a pair of boy shorts and scrubbed the makeup off her face. Her hair was damp from where she used a wash cloth to get Eren out of her hair. 

“Get in.” She told Eren. Sleepy, yet still bossy. She positioned him so that he was in between us. Eren opened his mouth to say something. Pressing her fingers to his mouth, “No talking. Sleep.” She curled up into his chest and demanded he hold her.

I chuckled and turned the light off. “Better listen to what she says, Eren. She’s grouchy when she doesn’t get her sleep.” Jean grumbled in agreement. I slipped my arm around his waist, my fingertips grazing over her hip.

Eren relaxed into us and sighs contently, “You guys are the best.”

Jean mumbles a final ‘shut up, Jaeger’ against his chest as we succumb to the days activities. We would have the awkward talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall, what did you think? kind of excited to write the awkward talk scene...
> 
> you know, this was supposed to be a one shot... the hell...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward conversation isn't nearly as awkward as it could have been..i kinda like the flow between these three..

The room was filled with warmth as the sunlight poured in from open curtains. Eren’s chest rose and fell as his soft snores filled the room. ‘Cute.’

Jean was missing from the bed. No doubt going through her morning routine. I looked over to the clock on the bedside table. Shit, it was almost ten. I stretched and slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake Eren.

Taking a quick shower, I went in search of my MIA girlfriend. Finding her down the hall in her studio, I tapped on the door before letting myself in. She sat on a high stool in the middle of the room facing the large bay windows. Large charcoal paper clipped to her easel. 

She had her leg bent in, foot tucked up against her other thigh. Her hair was piled high on her head, wispy blond tendrils fell loosely around her neck and shoulders. Her pale skin streaked with charcoal. An ocean soundtrack filtered though the air. It was the one she always played when something weighed heavy on her mind. 

I kissed her cheek lightly, “Morning, Sugar.”

“Morning, Sunshine.” Jean muttered, a small smile on her lips. I know, we are sickeningly sweet, deal with it. She keeps her eyes trained on the portrait in front of her, fingers sketching out fine details.

I studied her work. “Did you eat?”

“I had some toast. Wasn’t really hungry.”

“How long were you watching us sleep?”

“Long enough to get the itch to draw you.” She smudged the coal with a fingertip to give shading to Eren’s hair.

The image depicted how we fell asleep last night. She never failed to get my freckles just right. “Did you sleep?”

Jean shrugged. “Enough.” The circles under her eyes beg to differ.

“Jean—”

“Shh. I’m drawing a beautiful picture of you. Don’t ruin it by lecturing me.” She mumbled, no venom in her words.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A pretty pink colored her cheeks. “No, Marco. Not yet.”

I rested my head on top of hers, hands around her waist. “You know he’s probably going to leave when he wakes up. Tried to leave last night.”

The blush deepened. Her hand stilled for a moment. “Send him in before he leaves?”

“Of course, love. This is good by the way, I like how you captured his eyelashes.” Eren had ridiculously full lashes.

“You have beautiful lashes too.”

“Not like his though.” I looked around the room. There were four other sketches of us together and separate scattered along the floor. One was just our eyes. She had colored them, picking up every nuance of pigment.

“What is going on in your head?” I whispered more to myself than anything. I rubbed her shoulders and kissed the crook of her neck. Jean closed her eyes for a second before resuming her work.

I take a gray scale picture of her from behind and slip out the door leaving it slightly cracked.

I go to the kitchen and begin preparing brunch. As expected, the smell of food cooking roused Eren. He wandered in rubbing at the back of his head. Messy bedhead everywhere. He’d managed to pilfer a pair of my sweats.

“Hope you don’t mind.” He says when he notices me looking over at him. 

I turn back to the stove. “Eren, you are wearing my underwear. It’s fine.”

He pulled a mug from the cupboard and pours himself a cup of coffee. “Where’s Jean?”

“Studio.” He leans his back against the counter next to me. I smile at him. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby, until the heater got out of bed.” He smiled back.

“Grab a plate.” He gets two. I fix the first one and hand it to him. We sit at the table eating in companionable silence. “You know you are welcome to spend the day here.”

He shook his head. “Nah, I should probably get going soon.” He paused, and I waited. “About last night.” Our eyes met, and he holds my gaze before a light flush creeps across his cheeks and he glances away. “Thank you, on so many levels. I, uh, I don’t want this to change our friendship. I really value us, you know.”

“We’re not going anywhere, Eren.” Taking a sip of my tea, “I’d say you are welcome in our bed anytime, but I haven’t had the chance to speak to Jean yet.”

Eren pulled a worried face. “She ok?”

I shrug, “Seems to be. You know how she gets sometimes. She’s gonna need to think this one out. It went a little further than we initially planned.”

 

“Oh.”

I reached over and clasped his forearm. “No regrets. Not one.” I raised my brows. “Ok?”

He smiled in relief. “Yeah, ok.”

“Your clothes are in the dryer. Should be done by the time you get out of the shower.” I finish and stand, taking my plate to the sink.

“Aw, but I like your sweats, Marco. Nice and roomy.”

“Yeah, you like my drawers, too?”

“Their comfy, a little loose in the back.”

“It’s because you have no ass, Eren.”

“And you’ve got a whole lot.” He teases.

“You like it.” I smirk back, wiggling a bit.

He laughs as he brings me his plate. “You got me there.” Leaning up, he presses a kiss to my cheek.

“Go get showered.” I chuckle and smack his ass when he turns to walk away. “When your done, come back and grab a cup of coffee for Jean. She wants to see you before you leave.”

About twenty minutes later, Eren is tapping at Jean’s door. Fresh cup of coffee in hand. “Hey, Jean. Can I come in? I have coffee.” He says it like it’s a peace offering.

“Sure.” She responses quietly. She is putting the finishing touches on the drawing she was working on earlier.

As Eren comes into the room, he is immediately drawn to the art work that covers a majority of the wall space. “Oh, wow.” He muttered softly. ‘She is so talented.’ He knew Jean was good, but not this good. His toe ruffled the papers on the floor as he makes his way around the room. He steps back and squats down to take a closer look and is in awe of how detailed they are. He even captured the tiny scar at the corner of his upper lip that he’s had since he was eleven. Marco’s freckles and smile are ridiculously accurate. It was like looking at a photograph.

He stands behind her, cup still cradled in his hands. Her fingers move delicately across the page, shading in spots here and there to add depth. “Where are you?”

She stops and looks up at him, “What do you mean?”

He hands her the cup and leans over her shoulder. “You should be here.” He points to where she was supposed to be cuddled up on his chest.

Blushing, Jean sets the cup on the little side table next to her with her art supplies. “I can’t be in the picture if I’m drawing you.”

But you should be. Picture’s not complete without you.”

“Are you critiquing my art in my own studio, Eren?” She displaces her embarrassment with annoyance. It’s what she does. He can sense how drawn in she is.

“I wouldn’t dare.” He turns her on the swiveling stool she’s perched on. Jean keeps her eyes trained on her charcoal covered hands. She has smudges across her skin everywhere. She’s a work of art herself and doesn’t even realize it. Taking liberties, he has no right in doing, but does it anyway because that’s who he is, and let’s face it, he took a lot of them last night. Eren lets her hair down, running his fingers through it as it falls over her shoulders and around her face. It’s wavier than it normally is since she put it up when it was still wet. Jean keeps her eyes down as he is reminded of all the insecurities she hides so well. “So beautiful, Jean.” She tucks her chin and he lifts it with a finger until she looks up at him. “Even with dark circles under your eyes.”

She scoffs and hides her face in his shirt as he steps closer. “Shut up, Eren.”

He smiles fondly. “Can we talk about last night?” She burrows her head further gripping on to his shirt with one hand. “Hey, nothings changed. I’m still Eren Jaeger, you’re still Jean Kirstein, he’s still Marco Bodt. We’re still each others best friend and worst nightmare. Marco is still your boyfriend. Nothing has changed.” He was honestly really surprised how composed he was about this, giving how nervous he was yesterday.

“But hasn’t it?”

He took a deep breath and looked around the room. Everything in here was a piece of Jean. It spoke of how little he still knew about her even after all this time. He envied Marco. Yet, felt privileged enough to be standing here in her sanctuary. This felt so much more intimate than what they shared last night.

“It only changes things if you want it to. You hold al the cards, you know.” Eren held her close as he continued to comb through her hair. “You know what that makes you?”

“What?”

He leaned back, and she looked up. “Dangerous.”

She rolled her eyes and he smiled. “There you are, pony girl.”

Jean pushed him gently, “Fuck you, Jaeger.” She smiled and put her hair back up, securing it with a paint brush. “Get out of my studio.” 

“Oh, come on. I thought we were going to talk about this.”

“We just did. Out.”

“We’re not going to discuss how you told Marco you’d let him fuck you in the ass if he let you suck my dick? That was pretty damn hot, by the way.” Eren made sure to stand far enough away so he wouldn’t get hit.

“I believe you said he could fuck you if he let me touch you, so I win that one.” She took a sip of her coffee now that she felt confident enough that they were back to their usual banter. “And good luck with that.”

“You let him stick it in your ass before?”

“Yep.”

“How was it?”

“It was different. Not unpleasant, but not something I would do often.” She turned back to the portrait.

“I gathered that when you used it as a bartering tool. Oh, and I’m pretty sure I was the winner there.” Eren smirked when she side eyed him. “Can I have that when you’re done? I’ll pay you for it.”

“I wouldn’t charge you, Eren. You like it that much?”

“Yeah, it’s really good. But it’s not done yet.” She tilted her head questioningly. “You’re not in it, so it’s not done.”

Jean pursed her lips to the side. This would be a challenge. “Alright. It will take a while. I’ve never drawn myself before.”

Eren leaned in and kissed her cheek. “You should. You’re stunning even on your worst days.”

Jean reached up and kissed him properly. “Thanks for yesterday and for not making it weird.”

“Probably would have been if Marco let me talk about it last night like I wanted to.” He couldn’t resist pecking her lips one more time. “And thank you. That gave me so much more to add to the spank bank.”

“Ew, Eren. Get the fuck out.” She pushed him again, much harder this time.

His carefree laugh filled the room. “Later, Fluttershy.”

“Fuck off, Jaeger!”

“Hey Marco, I’m out!” Eren shouted as he headed towards the front door. 

I came in from the backyard when I heard him yell. “How’d it go?”

“We’re good. She told me to fuck off.” He was bent down tying his shoes. “You know, the usual.”

“And you keep coming back for more.”

“It’s part of her charm.” He smiled widely.

I hummed in agreement. “Hey, let me take you to your car.”

“No need, Levi’s picking me up. He should be her any minute.” Standing, “Hey, thanks again.”

“Don’t thank me. You still owe me a piece of that ass and I will be collecting.” I smirked deviously at him.

He paused like he was going to say something but was cut off by the vibration of his phone. Looking at the screen, he smiled. “That’s my ride.”

“I bet.”

“Ass.”

I walked him out, waving to Levi before heading back in. They sat in the driveway for a minute. He made some smart comment causing Levi to smack him in the chest before backing down the drive. Levi smirked as Eren laughed.

It was time to go collect Jean from her workroom. She was studying her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I began peppering her skin with tiny kisses. She giggled and squirmed as I went across the back of her neck. It was the one place that was either super ticklish or an erogenous zone. Turning her, I scooped her up bridal style and carried her down the hall to the master bath.  
Jean laughed lightly, “What has gotten into you? What are you doing?” 

“I am showering you with attention. I am going to draw you a bath, put in all that French mess your mother sends you, and braid your hair so it doesn’t get wet (I have three little sisters, don’t judge). Bring you a mimosa, bath you and then put you to bed.”

“Are you going to join me?”

“Nope. You need a nap.” I set her down by the counter and start the bath water. Coming back to stand in front of her, I push her shirt up over her head, she lifts her arms, so I can remove the flimsy fabric. “But I will come wake you up.”

“Mmm, that sounds promising.”

~~

“Marco”

“Yes, love?”

Jean’s head rested heavy against the side of the tub. Sleep was finally beginning to win over wakefulness. The milky concoction added to the bathwater made her skin extra silky as I rubbed her calves. “Are you going to have sex with Eren?” My gaze met her half lidded amber eyes. “I want to watch if you do.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm-hmm, I think it would be hot.”

“What about you?” I worked my way down to her ankles, one foot then the other. “Who would take care of you?”

“I would be content just to watch.”

“Yeah that’s what Eren thought too.”

“True.” She shifted forward taking my face in her warm waterlogged hands, pressing a grateful kiss to my lips. “Take me to bed. I’m sleepy.”

“As you wish, princess.”

“I want you to nap with me.”

I help her out of the tub and begin toweling her dry. She is spoiled, and she knows it. “If that is what you desire.”

Jean sighs contently as I rub lotion over her skin. “I love it when you talk like a Disney prince.” 

She smiles sweetly at me. Helping her into a pair of boy shorts and her favorite night shirt that she stole from me years ago, “What else would you have of me?” 

She throws her arms around my neck, “Take me to bed, goofball.”

I lift her into my arms. “Yes, your majesty.” 

Her giggle echoes down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all are enjoying this.. it's been really fun to write.. :D 
> 
> thank you all for the comments! I live for them! oh, btw, the original plan for this story was to never write Jean as female, he just kinda wrote himself that way. ;) i think it fits though.. 
> 
> thanks for reading!! xoxoox! please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months before the three of us had the chance to hang out again. Jean’s parents had let her use their summer home for a week. It was supposed to be a vacation for all our friends, but the timing just didn’t match up. Armin and Mikasa were out of the country on their own little get away. Connie and Sasha were joining them the last three days. And Levi would show up late in the evening in two. So, for now it was only the three of us.

The home had an amazing view of the ocean and its own little private section of beach. Eren helped air out the house by opening all the windows. I brought our bags in and set them in our respective rooms. While Jean put groceries away in the kitchen and stocked the coolers outside on the deck.

Running up the stairs to the closet in Eren’s room, which was usually hers, Jean retrieved the art supplies she kept stashed away. Quickly changing into a crochet burgundy two piece and light blue faded cut of shorts, she made her way out onto the deck. Seconds later she padded back inside with two beers and a kiss on the cheek for both of us.

That was the last we would see of Jean until sundown, where we gathered on the porch for dinner. She had gotten a little sun on her shoulders and the bridge of her nose, nothing a little aloe wouldn’t fix. We lazed around after dinner, drinking and chatting about nothing, as we often do. 

I lit the fire pit as Jean snuggled down into one my oversized hoodies. The pit sat in the center of a ring of cushions that you had to step down into to sit. Eren laid his head down in Jean’s lap babbling on about a misadventure he and Levi had hiking through the woods one time. Jean carded her fingers through his hair and laughed when appropriate. They made a pretty pair. 

Fire lit, I returned to them with drinks. Jean nestled into my side and Eren hooked his arm up over my thigh. The funny thing about how cozy we were, was that this is how we have always been, to some extent. It was just now becoming apparent. 

“Eren?”

“Hm?”

“When are you gonna let Marco put it in your butt?” Jean asked nonchalantly. She was slightly tipsy, any filter she had before alcohol was completely nonexistent now. She giggled as Eren arched a brow at her.

“You let him hit it yet?” I love how they are having this conversation like I’m not sitting right here. 

“Nope. This is special birthday booty.” She pats my cheek. “And his is right around the corner.”

“Well, I know what I’m getting for my birthday now.” I smirk.

He looks back at me, knowing the answer to his question before he asked it. “You ever been with a man, Marco?”

Jean has been my only partner up until now. We had been together since the sixth grade, were friends since the fourth. Didn’t actually start fooling around until the ninth and didn’t have sex until our junior year. So yeah, he knew the answer, but I played along. “No.”

“So how do you know what to do?”

Jean flicked his forehead. “It’s not rocket science, Eren. We’ve seen enough video to figure it out.” She tched and took a long pull from her beer. Eren sat up and did the same. “Just because I don’t have a prostate doesn’t make it that much different.”

“Besides, I’ve let Jean fuck me and she found mine. Pretty sure I can find yours.” I can’t believe I said that with a straight face, but it was so worth it to see the incredulous look on Eren’s face and to watch him sputter and choke on his beer. Jean threw her head back and cackled heartily. Totally worth it.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Eren forced out once he regained his breath. “You two are some kinky fuckers.”

“We have a few.” I’ll admit, but not willing to elaborate.

He looked at Jean, “How’d it feel for you?”

“Powerful.” She let Eren simmer on that one. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Eren shrugged. “I’m game whenever his is.”

She looked up at me, “Whenever.”

“You’d have to do it before Levi gets here and hogs all of Eren’s attention.”

“So tomorrow?”

“Or now.” We both look at Eren. “It’s up to you. Before you ask, he knows. It’s cool.”

“Let’s wait until tomorrow. I want to have a decent sense of control when I’m fucking you.” I’ve been drinking way too much for this to lead anywhere tonight. At least anywhere that would last more than fifteen minutes.

Eren got this gleam in his eye. Crawling over Jean he straddled my lap. “Marco.” He ran his hands up my chest before wrapping around my neck. “How do you want me?”

“Eren—” I couldn’t tell if it was me or Jean who whispered his name.

He glanced over at Jean, lifting the bottom of the sweatshirt, he popped the button on her shorts. “You need to take these off.” She was just drunk enough to comply without question.

Eren wet his lips, “You want me to ride your fat cock, Marco?” Jean gasped and whined. My hands went to his hips. “Maybe fuck me from behind.” He licked a slow strip up the side of my neck. I could see Jean squirming out of the corner of my eye as I tilted my head to the side for him. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, brows pinched, eyes lowered. He rolled his hips down against mine, effectively distracting me. Grinding down a bit harder, he could feel my reaction. “You like that idea?” He whispered into my ear. Jean cried out and arched her back. His face was in front of me again, those teal eyes burning into mine. Jean’s breath coming out in controlled pants. Eren smeared his wet fingers across my lips, “Jean likes it.” I licked the taste of her from my lips and growled lowly as he sucked on his fingers, taunting me.

I quickly flip him onto the cushion next to us, clearly taking him by surprise. “I’ll have you on your back, screaming for me, Eren.” He wrapped his legs around my waist. His eyes held a challenge in them. Fingers still in his mouth, I grabbed his wrist pinning it over his head. 

“What are you going to do now?” Devious little fuck. I crashed my mouth against his, trying in vain to steal the taste of Jean back from him. It was then that I was reminded that Eren use to wrestle in high school. And was good at it. He flipped me faster that I was prepared for. “This is a good look for you, Marco.”

“It’s how I like him.” Jean voiced from behind us.

“You like the control, princess?” Eren still had ahold of my wrist, now trapping it beside my head.

“Yeah,” She pushed my knees down and pressed herself to Eren’s back, her head resting on his shoulder. One hand running up under his shirt, the other palming my cheek, thumb caressing my bottom lip. “but he always takes it back.”

“You a control freak, Marco?” He grinds down on me and my breath catches in my throat.

“Not necessarily.” I lied. And got called out for it.

“Liar. I was there the last time, remember.” My fingers curled. He snorted in amusement. “There is so much I want to do with you two. You have no idea how long the list is.” He hissed when Jean’s hand slipped into his shorts. Her eyes stay on me the whole time. I maybe a control freak, but I only have as much as Jean lets me.

“Tell him what you want, Eren.” I take her thumb in my mouth and bite it gently. How the hell did this escalate so quickly? From one half naked picture, to Eren now grinding down on me, rattling off a laundry list of sexual activities he wanted to do with us. And he said we were kinky. Holy shit. I’m starting to feel a little vanilla right about now.

“Marco, let me eat Jean out while you fuck her, yeah?”

“Fuck, Eren.” Jean mutters against the back of his neck, her eyes still peeking around to look at me. I glare up at him. My treacherous dick decided it liked that idea a lot and did the talking for me, even if everything else about me went into over protective mode. 

He unzips my pants as I dig my fingers into his thigh. “Come on. What do you say?” He palms me through my boxers. “This says you want to say yes.” He moans and narrows his eyes when Jean bites his ear.

“Be nice, Eren. Don’t antagonize him or he’ll hate fuck you into next week.”

“It would be so worth it.” He released my hand and reached back to pull Jean’s head closer. His neck exposed as he pressed his mouth to her ear. “If he’d let me get a real taste of you, I’d let him hate fuck me every time he saw me.” Her eyes smoldered in the fire light. ‘God dammit, woman.’ “Take the hoodie off.” He whispered into her ear. Her fingers rubbed over the hand Eren had in my pants, then withdrew from us to remove the sweatshirt.

Eren watched me, my gaze riveted to Jean as she stood and unzipped the garment, letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor. Her fingers grazing over the flat of her stomach. The flames illuminated her pale skin and danced in her hair as she stood in nothing but the burgundy string bikini she had been wearing all day. ‘Damn Succubus.’

My hand went to the front of Eren’s shirt, fisting it and yanking him forward. Our kiss was all tongue and teeth as his hands pawed everywhere. “Let me up.” I growled against his jaw, nipping it. Backing up, he pulled his shirt off. The fire illuminating his tan skin, shading the contours of his muscles. ‘Incubus’. I’d be done for if the two of them were really trying to team up against me. 

I sat up and dropped my shorts. “This isn’t going to last long.”

“Dude, it’s fine. I’m already so close to coming in my pants.”

Jean looks between us and a devious smirk slowly spreads over her full lips. 

“What are you thinking?”

“How much I’m going to enjoy tomorrow.”

“Well why don’t you come over here and enjoy tonight.” Eren spoke, his voice had a raspy edge to it.

“Come here, baby.” I skimmed my fingers over her forearm and hooked them around her wrist, pulling her closer. I kissed her deeply, while Eren moved her hair and attacked her neck. He untied the strings at her hips, removing her bottoms and she gasps into my mouth. One of his hands ventures to the waistband of my boxer briefs tugging at them. I push the fabric over my hips as Jean’s greedy hand instantly seeks me out. Her other hand holding onto Eren’s tanned arm as he traces patterns across her skin.

He was directing this one tonight. “Marco, sit back.” I did what he asked while he turns Jean around. His hands are wild in her hair. “Fuck, I can’t wait to put my mouth on you. Been so jealous of Marco all these years.” Her chest heaves with shallow pants and she breathes out his name. “Will you say it again for me, just like that, Jean?” She nods wordlessly. “Back up for me, princess.”

 

I help guide her back, legs on either side of mine, slowly lowering her down onto my length. Jean gasps my name and groans as she stretches around me, taking me in completely. Eren pushes our legs further apart so he can fit between them.

He glances up at me, there is more heat in his eyes than the fire behind him, “Don’t move. Just let her do all the work.” I was going to question him, that is until he moved lower. Jean buck down onto me arching her back, gasping Eren’s name. His hands hold her in place keeping her open. The moan that reverberates in his throat, loud and long, as he savors the feel and taste of Jean on his tongue, pulls strained whimpers from both of us. 

There wasn’t much Jean could do but take it as she writhes on my cock and quakes against his mouth. “Fuck, oh, fuck—” she whines. Her hand tangles in Eren’s hair and she can’t decide if she wants to pull him closer or push him away.

“Feel good, Jean, having Eren in between your legs?” One of his hands disappeared. I jolted, and Jean cries out when Eren begins fondling me. “Shit.” I curse as his tongue laps at where we are joined, giving Jean a short moment to catch her breath.

“You gonna finger him, Eren?” She rasps.

He rubs his fingers against my entrance causing me to drive up into her again. “Wanna fuck him, Jean.” His words pull a shaky moan from my thoat.

“Would you like that, Marco? Eren fucking your real good?” Jean keens and tries to close her legs. His lips were back on her in an instant, sucking her into his mouth, fingers still pressing against me. His other hand dipping into his shorts.

We both curse and call for Eren, spurring him on. Jean spasms and squeezes down around me holding his head in place as she screams loudly. I hold her against me closely, his name muffled into the crook of Jean’s neck. I thrust up into her twice more, unable to help the whine that came from my mouth as I spill inside her. 

Eren leans back panting softly as he reaches blindly for his discarded shirt to wipe off his hand, eyes focusing on where we are joined in fascination. Our combined essence trickles down my length as I began to soften. Leaning forward, Eren slowly drags his tongue over us. We inhale sharply as he collects the mixture on his tongue. 

I twitch when he swipes languidly at us again. Smirking, he looks up at me. “I felt that.”

“As much as I want to, it isn’t happening tonight.” I nuzzle into Jean’s neck.

She lazes contently, gesturing to Eren as he stood. “Come here, you nasty ass.” He chuckles, smiles and leans over us. Jean took his face in her hands and kisses him sweetly. “Now give me your shirt.” He does so without question. Reaching down, she cleans us of our mess as I slip out of her. Eren wrinkles his nose. A playful gleam in her eyes as she pokes him lightly in the chest. “Get it all next time.”

I laugh into her hair. Eren smiles lopsidedly, “You’re such a bitch.” She pecks him on the cheek and pushed him away.

“Takes one to know one.” Gathering her clothes and Eren’s shirt she announces, “I’m going to get a shower.”  
~~

After her shower, Jean dresses in a pair of loose boxers and a worn-out t-shirt. Towel drying her hair, she turned to hand it back on the rack when her phone rings.

She smiles at the caller ID. “Hey short stack.”

There was a sigh on the other end, but he didn’t miss a beat. “Fucking Ostridge. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

Jean snickers, “No, you’re good, Levi. What’s up?”

I was calling to see if I needed to bring anything and to get the address again.”

“I think we are ok. Let me check.” Jean stepped out onto the small balcony overlooking the back. “Hey, it’s Levi. Do we need anything?”

Eren shouted ‘booze’ and a litany of inappropriateness that we were sure was only meant for Levi’s ears. We laugh; however, Levi was less than amused.

“He’s cut off.”

“Whatever you want to bring is fine, but we should be alright.” Jean paused as a thought crossed her mind. She came back in the room and spoke in Levi’s native tongue, “Pensez-vous que vous pouvez arriver plus tôt? il y aura un dîner et un spectacle?” (Do you think you can get here any earlier? There will be dinner and a show.)

Levi hummed and answered her in French. “Je ne serai pas en mesure de faire le dîner, mais je devrais être en mesure de faire le spectacle.” (I won’t be able to make dinner, but I should be there for the show.)

“Good, then bring wine.” She padded down the stairs and out the back. “Avez-vous des demandes pour les garçons?” (Do you have any requests for the boys?)

“Shit, they’re plotting against us.” Eren mutters as she walks past them and down to the beach. It was never a good thing when they spoke in French.

“No one is plotting anything, Eren.” She threw over her shoulder. “En tous cas.” (anyway)

Levi snickers. “No requests. Should be interesting. You’re not joining them?”

“No, I’m content to watch.” Jean walks down to the water’s edge.

“Sounds like a plan. Send me your wine list.”

“Will do. I’ll text you the address. Sois bien et en toute sécurité voyage, Levi.” (Be well and safe travels)

“Jusqu'à demain, Jean.” (until tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, idk...what do you guys think? this was honestly supposed to be a one shot, but here we are...
> 
> i don't speak French, so hopefully google translate got me...
> 
> thanks to you all for reading, you all give me life!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something, something..

“Ok, this is seriously not fair.” Jean pouted as I slathered sunscreen on her back.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you and Eren tan so well, while I stay white as a sheet.” She poked Eren in the side.

“I think I have Native American in me somewhere. My dad never tanned either. Eren rolled over on his back. “You should just take the top off. No one is here.”

“Hell no!” Jean cupped her breasts, “These have never seen the light of day, they would fry in an instant. No thanks.”

“You cold take it off as long as you stay under the umbrella.” I offered and she looked up at me over the rim of her sunglasses. I held up the bottle of sunscreen. “I’ll put lotion on them for you.” 

Jean snatched the bottle out of my hand. Removing the clip that was keeping her hair secure, she shakes it loose. Getting up on her knees, she reached behind her and untied the bikini top. The one she wore today was black and white stripped, which only emphasized her paleness. Removing the top she squirted the lotion in her hands and rubbed them over her breasts.

“If you could do that a little slower, that would be awesome.” Eren grinned wolfishly. 

Jean scowled, it lost most of its effect behind her sunglasses. “I’ll put it back on.” I smirked and openly ogled her. A light blush colored her cheeks. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t—” 

“You didn’t have too.” She laid on her stomach, arms pillowing her head. 

“Now what was the point of all that if you were going to lay on them?” Eren sounded truly disappointed.

“Because I will have to roll over eventually, but for now, I am tired and want to catch a nap.”

Eren sighed. She peeked up at me over her glasses and again smiled. I returned her smile and brushed her hair away from her shoulders.

“Hey, Jean.”

“Mmm?”

“Ever think about getting a back tattoo?” Eren asked.

“Can’t say that I have, why?” She mumbled peacefully.

“Levi finally got that piece he wanted. Looks pretty bad ass.”

“You have a picture?”

Eren scrolled through his phone. Jean pushed up on her elbows lifting her glasses into her hair to get a better look. It was a beautiful black and grey scale realism tattoo. A bat like devil wing covered the left portion of his back and an angels wing on the right. Jean zoomed in on the image. The feathers almost looked real. She checked the line work and shading. His artist did a superb job. “It’s beautiful, he’ll have to let me take a closer look at it. How long did he sit for it?”

“About eighteen hours total, including touch ups.”

I whistled. “Ouch.”

“Seems about right, especially for the amount of detail put into it. Don’t think I could do a back piece. I couldn’t sit for all that.” She laid her head back down. “I want a side and hip piece but I’m still undecided on what I want. Plus ribs are the worst.”

“Ymir got Krista’s name and favorite flowers on her side. Said the pain was worse than when she laid her bike down three years ago.”

Eren and Jean winced. He spoke, “I remember that. Krista was hot pissed because Ymir was being reckless.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t even ride anymore since Krista threatened not to marry her if she did.” I laid back on the blanket. “Kuddos to Levi though. I couldn’t do that either.” Eren and I lulled Jean to sleep with our idle chatter. Her light snoring was cute. 

Eren looked up at me after running his knuckles down Jean’s side. “So, should we talk about tonight?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.” I rubbed the bridge of my nose and settled myself. “I take direction well, ask Jean. You’ll have to let me know if I’m not doing something right.”

“Aw, such a considerate lover.”

“I am.”

“Even if you like to control everything.”

“I only look like I control everything.” I skimmed my fingers down Jean’s spine. “Thought you knew that.”

Eren sat up and gazed down at Jean. “Yeah, she has it all, doesn’t she?”

I smile and tap the end of my nose. Bingo.

Eren shakes his head and scoffs a breathy laugh. “Stupid cute.” He says quietly, then reaches for me. “Come here, Marco.”

This is how Jean finds us when she wakes. Rolling over, she stretches like a cat and removes her glasses so she can watch us better. Her arms rest above her head. We kiss languidly until my teeth catch Eren’s lower lip. He groans and deepens the kiss, straddling Jean’s waist to get closer. This puts me at an odd angle that has me tilting my head up and place my hand back to support my weight. Eren’s fingers tangle in my hair as he turns my head this way and that, thoroughly exploring my mouth.

Jean’s grabby hands cant keep to herself anymore. She skims her palms up Eren’s thighs and under his shorts, slowly caressing the strong muscles. He bites my tongue not expecting the touch. I squeak and jerk back. 

“Sorry.” He whispers against my lips and again as he kisses and nips at my jaw and down my neck. He moves my head to the side to gain better access. Jean moves her hands around the back of Eren’s thighs and front again. He latches onto my neck and I moan his name, hisses as his teeth sink into my skin. His other hand rushes over my stomach and chest. He jerks suddenly as Jean palms him through his shorts. “Jean—”

“Didn’t mean to interrupt.” She speaks in a soft hushed tone. Which gathers our attention. She looks pleased, enjoying the sight of us together. “Please continue.” But it’s too late, she has our full attention now. Eren leans in and steals her the words on her tongue, shifting to the side so he is no longer straddling her. 

I kiss the flat of her stomach and move to slide her bottoms off her hips when her hands stop me. Well, there are other ways of getting to her. I run my tongue over the outside of her bottoms. She squeaks into Eren’s mouth and tries to close the slight gap between her legs where I was able to sneak in. I stopped her from closing them all the way as I lap at her over the thin fabric of her bikini. Jean tries to squirm away as she moans in Eren’s mouth. Cat and mouse is one of our favorite games to play, but she is she is a little too caught for this game right now. Eren helping take the fight out of her. I’m aware of why she is so resistant to do this out in the open. It’s broad daylight and even she isn’t this much of an exhibitionist. If it was dark she would spread her legs without hesitation. 

I lift my head and check to see that we are indeed the only ones on this stretch of beach. Jean knows what I’m doing, she always does. She tries to move her hand down to cover herself. Eren intercepts and redirects her hand to his chest allowing me to pull her bottoms to the side and slip my tongue between her lips. Jean moans my name against Eren’s lips, which causes him to reach down and run his fingers through my hair. It does things to me that I can’t explain and Jean gets to reap the benefits. When they part, she’s panting. Golden orbs narrow down at me. I look up at Eren and we make eye contact for the briefest of moments, inviting him to enjoy the breasts he so wanted her to expose all afternoon. And he does.

“Marco—dammit, Eren.” Jean sounds like she is exasperated and protesting but the way she grinds down on my tongue and holds Eren close to her chest says otherwise. We often forget Eren has his tongue pierced. It doesn’t stand out when he talks. The balls are flesh tones, allowing him to wear it at work. He mumbles something against her breast causing her to squeeze my head between her thighs. I pause and I can hear her strained voice. “Marco, don’t you dare stop.” Not the first time I’ve heard that. This means she’s close.

“Wait”

“Eren”

He shifts to kiss me quickly, murmuring against my lips. “I can’t wait to be on my back for you later. Damn sun can’t go down fast enough.” Jean snickered at my wide eyed expression. Wasn’t expecting that. He smirks cheekily, “You gonna eat that?” I lean in taking a lude swipe at Jean, while keeping our eyes locked, then let him suck her off my tongue. 

“Fuck,” Jean all but whispers, bringing our attention back to her, we begin devouring her again. It doesn’t take long for her to start writhing for us, especially when Eren pins her hands over her head. Jean likes to touch. She likes being restrained even more. 

Blue-green eyes bore down on her devilishly. “Oh, Jean.” He takes one of her barbells between his teeth, rolling his tongue over her nipple before releasing it. “I’ve got some bondage tape that would look so pretty against your skin.” She keens and blushes furiously. He sucks her other nipple into his mouth, his piercing added to the sensation as he laves his tongue against her. Releasing her with an audible pop, “You like it when Marco ties you up?” She gasps his name as he kneads her breast in his hand rolling and tugging at the bar that runs through her pert nipple, while keeping her pined with the other hand and his eyes. “Does he lace rope across your beautiful pale skin?” She’s so close, her thighs begin to shake, “Does he pull it while he fucks your tight, wet—”

Her eyes squeeze shut, exposing her throat, Jean arches her back as she comes undone on my tongue. The most erotic sound leaving her mouth as we work her through it. Eren and I shift on the blanket, entirely too pleased with ourselves as he swipes his thumb across my lip and sticks it in his mouth. 

Jean lays there limp and sated, and slightly irritated. “Fuck you both.” We glanced at each other and then back down at her, she sighs given our confused expressions. “You guys were just supposed to keep making out so I could watch.”

Eren deadpans, “So you are complaining about an unexpected orgasm?”

“No,” Jean sits up. “I’m complaining because you stopped making out.” She stands and brushes herself off. “I would never complain about an orgasm.” Running her fingers through her hair she walks toward the water.

“Hey!” Jean turned around. Eren held up her top. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Placing her hands on her hips, she cocked her head to the side. “You two just molested me out in the open, in broad daylight. I hardly think this—” she points to her exposed chest, “—matters anymore.” She turned and continued her trek down to the ocean.

“That woman is so fucking complicated.”

“You have no idea.”

We watched her wade out into the tepid water, skimming her fingers across the surface when it reaches the top of her thighs. She dunks under the surface once the water reaches her chest. When she resurfaces she pushes her hair back and wipes the water from her face. She is a vision, Eren and I can both agree we are blessed to have her and each other in our lives. She looks back at us with a bright smile and waves.

“God, I love her.” Eren says what I was thinking. I don’t thin he realized he spoke out loud. I glance at him as he continues to watch her.

I finally gain his attention as he turns his head. I grin knowingly and a light flush spreads over his cheeks. “Shit. I said that, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” I hook my arm under his and haul him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go join her.” He gapes at me in disbelief for a moment. “What? You didn’t say anything I didn’t already know.” I lead the way down the shoreline. 

He stopped and grabbed my wrist. “Why do you allow this?”

“Eren, I can’t change the way you feel.”

“You’re too fucking nice.”

“It’s my lot in life. You already know if you do anything to hurt her I’ll kill you.” I smile sincerely. He shudders.

“I don’t know if I’m intimidated or turned on.”

“You should be both. I’ll let you know when overstepped your boundaries.”

“Before or after I’m laid out on the ground?”

I turned towards him wiggling my fingers while moving my hands in a wide arc. “It will be a mystery.”

He pushed my shoulder and smiled widely, “Fucking goofball.”

I’ve decided that we are an odd bunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, this is a long ass chapter... good luck and thanks for reading in advance. 
> 
> levi joins the party. not quite how i intended, and not how you think...

“Shit! Fuck!!”

“It’s ok baby. I got you. Eren, the first aid kit is under the bathroom sink.” Eren ran ahead as I carried Jean up the beach. Her foot bloody and wrapped in someone’s shirt. “Almost there, hopefully it’s not too deep.”

“Mom’s going to have a kitten if we get blood everywhere.” Jean hissed through her teeth.

“We’re not going to get blood everywhere. I’m more concerned about your foot than her damn carpet.”

“Marco—”

“I know. I know.” Eren meets us at the door and holds it open. We head into the kitchen since its closer and tiled. Setting her down on the counter with her foot over the sink. I look at the damage rinsing her foot of sand and blood. “Hey Eren, can you find me some tweezers. She’s got a piece of glass stuck here.” Jean winces, “It doesn’t look too deep, just in there.” The glass is stuck in the arch of her foot, the cut running about an inch and a half across the bottom of her foot. “This is going to hurt.” I grab the peroxide bottle next to the first aid kit.

“Just do it.” She’s more angry than anything. Jean bites her lip, stifling any sound. Eren returns with some tweezers and a shirt for Jean. He pulls it over her head to distract her from what I’m doing. 

“Don’t bite your lip like that, you’ll fuck it up.” He tries to sooth.

“What, rather I bite you instead?”

“You know the answer to that.” He waggles his brows at her.

She laughs at his ridiculousness, then hissed as I dig the glass out of her foot. 

“Almost done, Jean. I don’t think it will need stitches.”

Jean’s voice was strained, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, baby?”

Jean was leaning on Eren as he rubbed her back. “I messed up our goodtime.”

“Babe, it was an accident.”

Eren murmured against her hair, “Yeah, I’m still going to let Marco fuck the shit out of me. You’ll just have to sit back and relax while you watch.” Eren’s eyes widened a fraction. “Ooo, you should take video and show it to Levi when he gets here.” 

She gave a knowing smirk, although a bit watery through the pain. “If that’s what you want.”

“Speaking of Levi, we shouldn’t tell him we did this in the kitchen.” We all hummed in agreement. Levi was a bit neurotic when it came to cleaning.

Eren picked Jean up as I stated cleaning up the mess. “Where to?”

“To be honest, I really want shower.” 

“I kinda want one myself. Marco, do you mind?”

“Nah, go ahead. Just wrap her foot so the bandage doesn’t get wet.”

“Alright, you highness. A shower it is.” Eren carried her up the stairs and into our bathroom and sat her on the counter top. He started the shower and brought her things to wrap her foot.

“Are you going to carry me all day?” Jean asked when he picked her up and set her in the shower and closed the door.

“Not unless you want me too. Here, hold still.” Eren shucked their bottoms and kicked them to the side, turning her so he can wash her hair. Jean puts her arms around his neck to steady herself.

He watches the water bead on her dark lashes. “Do you remember when you broke your arm when we were five?”

“I remember you pushing me off the slide.”

“Well, you got me back when you jumped off the seesaw, only to pull it down and catch me in the chin when I got off.”

Jean grinned. Eren still had that scar on the underside of his chin. “You had it coming.” She tipped her head back to wash away the suds. “Remember when you threw the football at my head when I was twelve making me fall off my bike and chip my tooth.” 

Eren chuckled. “Yeah, I thought Marco was going to kill me. My mom whooped my ass for that. You got me back for that though. Remember when you hit me with your car when we were sixteen.” Eren worked conditioner through her hair.

“Ok, that was an accident and you know it. You were riding by on your skateboard and I backed into you because you came out of nowhere.” Jean returned the favor, running shampoo though Eren’s mop of brown hair. “I thought I killed you.”

“Yeah, you cried until you knew I was ok and then proceeded to beat the shit out of me.”

“Again, you had it coming.”

Eren rinsed his hair. “You remember when I got jumped in the ninth grade by those juniors.” Jean nodded solemnly. “You and Mikasa were coming back from softball practice . Holy shit, you two were so fierce. They never should have let you guys have bats.”

“You wouldn’t let us help you home because you were embarrassed that we saved your ass.”

“I was embarrassed but proud as hell. I just couldn’t tell you both that.” Eren hands her the body wash so she can wash herself. He grabbed the other bottle and began washing himself. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I will cart your ass where ever, whenever you want me too, no questions asked.”

Jean moved to the side so Eren could wash off. She let the trip down memory lane set in. “When are you going to let Levi make an honest man out of you?”

“When Marco puts a ring on your finger.”

“He knows I don’t want to get married.”

“Jean, you shouldn’t let your parent’s situation jade your view on marriage. You know Marco would never do that to you.”

“Eren, they both got remarried twice and then ended up back together again anyway. I just don’t see the point.”

“I remember, I was there. I bet you’d see it differently if he proposed to you.”

“Are you trying to start a fight with me? Naked. In the shower.”

Eren holds his hands up in surrender. “Not even. You are so easy to riel up, Jean.” She punches him in the shoulder. He crowds her space and pulls her close. “Be nice.”

Jean allows it and rest her head against his neck. “How old were we when our parents stopped letting us have sleep overs?”

“About ten. I was so pissed.”

“They were probably trying to avoid this from happening.”

“Yeah, well, we showed them.” Eren snickered.

Jean smiled and skimmed her fingers over his side. “Yeah.”

Eren squirmed. “Hey, this is the last place you want to be tickling me. It will only end badly.”

“I wasn’t trying to tickle you.”

“Liar.”

“Maybe.”

“Such a brat.”

“Yeah, well—” Jean shrugged and pecked his lips. “I’m ready to get out now.”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Hurry up nave.” 

Eren chuckled, “So cheeky.” He pinched her backside ad she squeaked. Shutting off the water, he opened the stall door and retrieved two towels. Wrapping one around his waist, he proceeded to dry Jean off. Checking on her foot, he carried her into the bedroom.

“I really am spoiled.”

“And a brat.”

“That’s princess brat to you.”

“Do you need anything else?” Eren dried himself and Jean looked on appreciatively.

“I’m fine. Just going to hand out up here for a bit.”

“Holler if you need anything. I’m going to go help Marco with dinner. I’ll send him up.” Eren wrapped the towel around his waist and kissed her forehead.

Jean’s fingers brushed his as he turned to walk away. She pulled him down to her, his hand braced the bed. “Thank you.” She murmured against his lips before kissing him properly. Their tongues glided together in a slow dance before Eren broke away, pecking the tip of her nose.

A brilliant grin spread across his face dimpling his cheeks. “Any time, princess.” He stood and pressed a hand to his chest. “Now I must away to find prince charming.”

Jean giggled, “Put some clothes on you goofball!” She shouted after him.

“Never!” Came the reply. Moments later she could hear Marco’s muffled laughter waft up the stairs. 

Jean reached back onto the nightstand. She probably should have gotten dressed before she face timed Levi, but he was so devastatingly gay that it wouldn’t have mattered if she called him butt-ass naked. Holding the phone up as she laid back down, she pressed the call button. Levi picked up on the fourth ring.

“Oi.”

“Hey, Levi. Have you left yet?”

“Not yet, what’s up?”

“Do you think you can bring your sheers and clipper kit?”

“Need a cut?”

“Please, the side is starting to grow out.”

“Putting them in the bag now. Anything else?”

“Maybe some clothes for Eren.”

“Good, Lord. Is he streaking again?”

Jean giggled at his pained expression. “Yeah, he’s harassing Marco while he’s cooking.”

“Filthy. Tell him that’s unsanitary and to put some damn boxers on.”

Jean turned her head. “Eren! Levi said you are contaminating the food with your nakedness! Put some fucking clothes on!”

“Brat.”

“Brat!” Jean repeated.

Moments later Eren’s feet could be heard padding up the stairs. “Oh shit!” He launched himself onto the bed, grabbing Jean’s phone.

“Hey babe.” Eren’s smiling face filled the screen.

Levi smiled back, “Hey sweetheart. Go put some shorts on if you are going to help Marco cook. Don’t want you burning the important bits.” He winked. 

Eren laughed, “Yeah, that would be no good since Marco is about to rail me good.”

 

Levi deadpanned, “I don’t really want to think about Marco railing you into next week. It’s bad enough I get enough imagery from Jean.” Levi played along. Neither Eren or Marco knew he was coming tonight, and Jean had never discussed their sex life with Levi. Matter-of-fact, she had never mentioned it to anyone except Eren recently.

“Aww, babe. We were going to send you video.” Eren pouted.

“Fine.”

Jean snatched the phone back. “Go put some clothes on and finish dinner. I’m hungry.” She squealed and screamed Eren’s name as he stole her towel. “Asshole!” Levi could be heard chuckling through the phone. “Sorry if you saw anything you didn’t want to.”

“No worries, Jean. You’re good.” Levi paused. “Lay back down for a second. She did. “Move your hair from under your shoulders.” She ran her hand under her neck, pulling her hair up around her head in a halo. “Hold the phone directly over you, down a little. Perfect.” Levi screen shot her image. “I’m going to bring my camera, that ok?”

“Sure, as long as you let me sketch you. I want to see that tattoo.”

“Fair enough. I’d almost like to get some pics of them together.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” She rolled over, hair spilling around her face.

“Hold still. Got it.”

“Forever the photographer.” Jean hobbled to the dresser. “Hurry up and get your ass here before they finish.”

“Leaving now. Should be there by nine.”

“Be safe.”

“Always.”

~*~*~

Jean sat on the chase lounge in Eren’s room after Marco situated it far enough away from the bed but still close enough to see everything. There was a small table in front of the couch where she placed a glass of Johnny Walker along with a decanter. Eren called her bougie once for her taste until she handed him a glass. For now, it remained untouched. 

“Are you good babe? Do you need anything else?” Marco asked as he fussed over her, propping her foot up on a pillow.

His hair was still wet from the shower. She liked his hair like this the best, the way his brown locks were slightly disheveled. She hooked a finger in the collar of his tank top bringing him down to her. Jean pecked his lips tenderly. “Stop fussing over me and go play with Eren.”

Marco gave her his sinfully gorgeous smile. “Yes Ma’am.”

Eren waited patiently for Marco to stop dotting on Jean. Until Marco finally turned his attention towards him. Using the bed behind them, Eren quickly hooked his hand to the side of Marco’s neck sweeping him back and to the side so he was laying flat on the bed. Eren straddled him, crashing their mouths together. 

Marco’s hands went to Eren’s waist while chilled fingers crawled up under his shirt. Eren broke away and gazed down into hooded cinnamon eyes. “Hey gorgeous. You gonna let me play with you a bit before you plow me into the sheets?”

“Is that what you want?” Marco’s voice was already starting to sound heavy with need.

“Yeah, let me make you feel good, Marco.” Eren started pushing his tank up and Marco nodded lifting his arms. Eren pushed it up over his head, dropping it to the side. Jean watched him make his way down Marco’s chest biting here and there. His hands greedily roaming over his stomach, muscles contracting at the touch. 

Picking up her phone, Jean took a few gray scale pictures and sent them of to Levi. His reply was instantaneous. “Fifteen minutes out. Nice shot; good angle. Get a few more.” She clicked the shudder as Eren moved lower removing Marco’s shorts, then his own. Spreading his hands he moved them up over Marco’s toned thighs skimming his waist, up over his chest, scratching his nails gently down his torso. Marco arched into the touch murmuring Eren’s name.

Eren knelt on the bed between his legs, his hand still spread out over Marco’s abdomen. Tongue snaking out to run up the underside of his cock. Their eyes connected. That was the next pic Levi received. Levi replied with a one word response. “Fuck.”

The moan escaping Marco’s parted lips brought her attention back to them. “Feel good, baby, Eren swallowing you down like that.” Marco nodded a shaky moan left his throat. She giggled darkly. “Always knew he was a cock sucker. Finally found something your good at, Eren.”

Eren released Marco with a ‘pop’ and swiftly crawled off the bed and onto Jean’s lap. Hand fisted in her hair, tongue down her throat, until she whimpered for him. “I’m also good at eating this pussy.” He snuck his hand between her legs rubbing her clit teasingly. “Damn, Marco, she’s so wet already just from watching us.” Climbing out of her lap, he was back on Marco in an instant, sucking his length back down his throat. The fingers that were between Jean’s legs moments ago now in Marco’s mouth.

It all happened so fast, it left both of them shook. All Jean could do was squeeze her legs tight. Marco made eye contact with her briefly, signaling that he knew they were both fucked. Eren was going to be something they would both have a hard time coming back from. His eyes rolled back as Eren swallowed around him. A curse left his lips as he threaded his fingers through Eren’s messy hair.

Jean slammed back the liquor in the glass before pouring another. She held the tumbler as she looked on enamored by the sight of them. The soft touch of fingertips to her shoulder let her know Levi had arrived. Jean tore her eyes away from the display of her lovers to kiss Levi on the cheeks. He came around the lounge plucking the glass from her fingertips, swallowing the warm liquid and setting the glass down. He hummed in appreciation at the smooth fire sliding down his throat. He placed Jean’s favorite bottle of wine on the table along with two glasses. Filling them silently and handing Jean a glass before lifting her legs and setting them back in his lap. 

The occupants of the bed hadn’t heard him come in, which was Levi’s intent. Noting the bandage around her foot, he caressed the outside of her ankle bone. Brows drawn in concern Jean simply smiled and patted his cheek, then directed his attention back to the bed. Whatever happened wasn’t bothering her for now.

“Eren—stop—I-I’m going to come.” Marco panted. He attempted to tug the hair in his hand to make him stop. It did not have the desired effect Marco wanted. Instead, Eren narrowed his eyes in a challenge, wrapping his arms around Marco’s thighs firmly, resuming his task. “Goddammit Eren.” Marco hissed and tugged harder at his hair causing Eren to moan around him.

“Pourquoi est-il tellement en colère? "Why is he getting so upset?”

“Ils avaient une conversation sur le contrôle plus tôt. C'est un jeu de pouvoir.” “They were having a conversation about control earlier. This is a power play.”

 

“Ah, je vois. Cette tactique ne fonctionnera pas. Cela ne fera que stimuler Eren.” “Ah, I see. That tactic wont work. It will only spur Eren on.”

Eren worked his throat around Marco’s length. So focused on watching his face as he closed his eyes, brows pinched in frustration and pleasure, that he didn’t notice Marco bend his leg planting his foot next to Eren’s side. Jean giggled wickedly to herself, bringing the wine glass to her lips. She knew what was going to happen next. He had done this move many times with her.

Marco growled lowly. Leaning forward he hooks his fingers in the side of Eren’s mouth releasing the suction. Pushing up, he rolled them over quickly. The motion sent Eren scrambling to regain the upper hand as he rolled them again. He crashed their lips together as he threw his leg over Marco’s hips. Levi smirked knowingly. He knew how Eren got pretending he wanted control. If Marco could get him pinned he’d submit easily.

Eren may have been faster, but Marco was stronger. He gave up trying to catch his hands. Gripping the sides of Eren’s face he flipped them again using his weight to keep him firmly in place. Eren tried hooking his leg around Marco again, but the action caused them both to moan as their rigid lengths rubbed together. Marco rolled his hips and reached for one of Eren’s arms, grabbing his wrist then the other, he forced then up over his.

“This what you want? Or do you still want to play games?” Marco rasped against Eren’s throat, nipping at his beautifully tanned skin.

Eren squirmed half-heartedly. ”Fuck you, Marco.”

“So games still.” He sucked up a pretty purple mark on his collarbone. 

“You should just let me ride your cock, noob.” Eren bucked up, rolling his hips in retaliation. “Don’t want you coming before you even get it in.”

“Says the one trying to suck it out of me.” Marco chuckled darkly. “I see what you’re doing, you think I don’t know this game? She plays it better.” He came up so they were face to face. “You want to keep fighting me on this or do you want me to fuck this fine ass of yours?” Those devious cinnamon eyes bore down into Eren’s oceanic pools. A visible shudder shook Eren’s frame as Marco ground down hard. There was a fire in those eyes that Eren couldn’t help but to succumb to. He was suddenly jealous that Jean got to drown in them whenever he turned them on her.

“Gonna be a good boy for me and leave your hands up here?” Fuck, what the hell was happening?? Eren nodded as Marco cupped the side of his neck and thumbed his bottom lip.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who likes to be held down, hmm, Eren?” Jean’s playful lilt filtered through the air and Eren exhaled slowly. She threw his words back at him, “I have some rope that would look pretty against your skin.”

His eyes started to drift to where Jean was sitting. A tap against his cheek brought Eren’s attention back to the man above him. “Eyes on me, Eren. You belong to me tonight.” He couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped his lips. 

Levi caressed Jean’s calf absently with one hand, sipping wine with the other. “Jésus, est-il toujours comme ça?” “Jesus, is he always like this?”

“Seulement quand il est d'humeur.” “Only when he is in a mood.” Jean whispers back to him. “C'est l'un de mes préférés.” “It’s one of my favorite.” Levi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Jean watched them with rapt intensity. Damn he wished he had his camera. 

They watched as Marco sat back, spreading Eren’s thighs with his own. He ran long powerful fingers over his sides and down his abdomen, appreciating Eren’s lithe muscular form. Eren unconsciously began to lower his hands and reach for Marco. His name was said in warning as Marco pinned him with a stare. Eren bit his lip and whined.

The way Marco had Eren writhing under him would never give away his inexperience as he prepped him. He stroked Eren slowly as he expertly worked him open. He curled the three fingers he had buried inside him slightly. Eren gripped the pillow under his head and arched his back as Marco brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves. “Ah, fuck, Marco, right there.” The steady pressure inside him and the thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock, ripped the orgasm from Eren’s body with a high pitch shout. Levi’s hand tightened around Jean’s ankle as a tiny gasp left her lips.

Marco worked him through it before methodically licking Eren’s essence from his come covered hand. Leaning up over him to steal the air from his lungs. Eren wrapped his arms around freckle dusted shoulders. “Marco,” He mumbled against his lips, “Come on. Need you to fuck me.”

Removing his fingers from inside Eren, Marco quickly found the condom he set on the bed. Spreading more lube over his erection, he lined up with Eren’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yeah, come on.” Eren impatiently rolled down onto him. Marco bit his lip and sank into him slowly. Eren was tight, the heat was almost overwhelming. The more he pushed into him, the more he was convinced this wasn’t going to last long. Taking a moment to reel himself in, he closed his eyes as he bottomed out. Fingers carded through is hair. “Hey, don’t go easy on me. I won’t break, I like it rough.” Eren’s ragged voice snapped his eyes open, the black of his iris’ consuming the russet ring. Eren saw it and licked his lips in anticipation. He watched Marco slowly turn his head, pausing to look at Jean and then bring his attention back to him.

They sat with baited breath as Marco turned his head towards them. His eyes landing directly on Levi. Eren didn’t seem to notice him yet, but he underestimated how astute Marco was. The corner of Levi’s lip curled. His blown out gaze fell onto Jean as he slowly turned back to Eren. Jean pressed her knees together. A small breathless curse left her parted lips. “Merde.” Levi skimmed his fingers up over her knee in agreement.

Marco drew out slowly before snapping his hips, jarring Eren’s insides. A gasp left Eren’s throat followed by a loud moan as Marco set his deep sharp thrusts. His ass was going to be bruised, but he couldn’t help running his mouth, which he knew was going to make it worse. “T-that all y-you got, M-Marco?”

The salacious grin he got in return was enough to let him know he was truly and royally fucked. “Just getting warmed up baby. Didn’t want to break you,” Marco bent Eren’s knees pushing them up and out towards his chest, “Yet.”

Jean’s grip on her wine glass tightened. She knew all to well how Marco got in these moods. She had been fucked breathless and raw numerous times by this man. But to watch him turn this on Eren, she had never realized how powerful he was or how much he actual held back. She sat enthralled as Marco drilled into Eren relentlessly. Eren’s cries saturated the air, she suddenly found it hard to breath. Jean was certain she would never get this image or these sounds out of her head.

Levi’s hand ghosting over her leg didn’t help matters. She shuddered at the touch, convinced if he moved his hand any higher she would come then and there. That would probably be a first for both of them. Getting off by a gay mans touch, getting a straight woman off. The irony wasn’t lost, yet zero fucks were given. The two of them sat silently except for the slight labored breath coming from both of them. 

Marco stared down into Eren’s hooded eyes. “So good, Eren. Feels s-so fuck-ing good.” 

Eren keened and drags him down into a sloppy kiss. He abuses Marco’s lip with his teeth. “F-faster, f-fuck me f-a-aster.” 

“So god—damn demanding.” Marco leaned back to see the mess he made of the other man. His tan skin slick and flush. Cock standing proud and neglected against his stomach. He pulled out quickly causing Eren to gasp at the sudden loss. Clamoring off the side of the bed, he grabbed Eren’s ankle yanking him to the edge. Flipping him over, he positioned him on his knees pushing his face down into the sheets. Thrusting back into Eren’s pliant heat Marco fucks him hard and fast. His grip already leaving bruises as he pulls Eren back onto his cock. 

Sweat trickles in small rivets from his temple and down the back of his neck between his shoulder blades. He reached up to push his matted hair off his forehead. Eyes wandering to where he is plowing into Eren. The sounds of their skin meeting and the muffled noises Eren tries to stifle as he bites the sheets permeate the air. He almost forgot about the other two completely except they were the reason he positioned them this way. A low throaty moan passes through his lips as he looks up, eyes connecting with Jean’s.

Marco pins her with is gaze. Her cheeks are colored a pretty pink. Her lips glossy from where she wetted them with her tongue. Levi scoots closer, leaning across her to take the wine glass from her fingers before it falls to the floor. He whispers something in her ear as she takes a shuddering breath. He doesn’t return to his original spot and Marco can see her breath hitch for another reason. It makes him pound into Eren even harder. His name on Eren’s tongue. His is eyes cut to Levi.

Blue grey orbs pooled like mercury. Levi’s hand snakes between Jean’s thighs and under her shorts. Jean blindly reaches to unbutton Levi’s pants and open the zipper. He hisses between his teeth as Jean stokes him firmly. She bucks up into his touch as Levi rubs his thumb over her slick heat. Marco’s hips stutter and he curses quietly.

He reaching forward and yanks Eren up by his shoulder. Turning his head, Eren captures his lips in a hard kiss, his hand wrapping around the back of Marco’s neck. Breaking the embrace, Marco whispers against his lips as he wraps one arm around his chest, the other around his abdomen. “Eren, look.” He nudged him with his nose.

Eren’s gaze flitted over to the chase lounge where Jean and Levi were sitting. He clenched hard around Marco, pulling a groan from the man behind him. Marco growled in his ear. “Don’t you dare come yet. Not until they do.”

Eren whined and nodded. Marco continued fucking up into him. “O-oh, God, right th-ere! Fucking righ-t—f-fuck!” Eren panted. His cock leaked, begging to be touched. He didn’t dare touch himself. Holding onto Marco’s arm around his waist, the other still at the back of his neck. All he had to do was wait for Levi and Jean. He could do this. Jean was close and had probably come untouched once already. Levi would take a bit longer. Not much though, his tells were already showing.

Marco’s eyes stayed riveted to Jean as he licked a strip up Eren’s neck and over the outer shell of his ear. Jean had a thing for ears and necks. Eren lolled his head to the side and Marco bit down on his lobe tugging it between his teeth. 

Jean came with a long drawn out moan as Levi worked her through it. Her grip tightened on him as she twisted her wrist. He muttered something to her in French and she did it again. Panting as she continued her stroke, she brought his fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. That act pushed him over the edge. A litany of curses in French and English fell from his lips.

“Now?” Eren begged. “Marco, now?” 

Marco picked up his pace. “Not yet.” Levi brought Jean’s delicate fingers to his mouth and ludely licked the come from her fingers. Eren began to shake, as he watched Levi tongue gather his essence from between Jean’s fingers. Marco’s eyes shifted back to Jean as she did the same. “Eren, now, do it now.”

Eren came hard, ropes of come shot from his cock dripping down onto the sheets. Marco bit his shoulder as he thrust into him a final time. A high pitched groan left his throat as he poured into Eren’s tight heat. Both crumbling onto the bed.

Levi and Jean recovered first. There was little to be said as Jean lowered her feet to the floor and Levi tucked himself back in. Jean grabbed the wine glass and tossed it back. Standing she looked back at the mess on the chair and “Tched”. Almost collapsing when she put pressure on her bad foot, Levi was there in an instant to stabilize her.

Grabbing the glasses and bottle, he wrapped an arm around Jean’s waist as she slinked her arm over his shoulders. Together they made their way to the room Jean and Marco were staying in. “What did you do to yourself?” Levi questioned as she retrieved her night clothes and a new pair of underwear.

“I stepped on a piece of glass earlier.”

He grabbed his bag out of the hall. “Bathroom now. Let me see it.” Levi’s profession was in sports medicine. Photography was a hobby he was passionate about and he had been cutting hair as long as he could remember. But now the pro medic took over.

“Give me a sec to clean up and change.” Levi handled his own business while he waited. Changing into clean boxers and a black tank top he waited for her to open the door. She twisted the handle so he could come in. Jean sat on the counter top in a red spaghetti strap cami and grey boy shorts. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

Levi got to work and unwrapped her foot. "Marco cleaned it up as best he could. He knew you’d want to take a look at it.”

“He did a good job.” Getting under the sink he set out to rewrap her foot.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He knew she was talking about what he’d done earlier.

“No, but neither did you.”

There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Jean spoke up again. “Honestly, I’m surprised you knew what to do.” Jean smirked at him when he looked up a her.

“Well, I’d seen enough porn to know what I don’t want. I didn’t think it would take much for you. You always this easy?” He smirked back.

“Only when Marco is involved.” She said as he finished wrapping her foot and helped her off the counter. “Although Eren seems to know how to play me too.” 

“He’s had a long time to try to figure you out.” Levi freshened up as they spoke. 

“Was that awkward for you?”

“Jean?”

“What? I’m genuinely curious.”

“No. It wasn’t awkward. It was…interesting. I’m still gay as fuck.” She chuckled lightly. He was glad she didn’t take that the wrong way. “You get really wet. That was, an experience.” He helped her over to the bed. “For the record, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Jean smiled and turned back the sheets. They could hear moaning coming from the other room. “Come on. You might as well sleep here tonight. I’ll keep my hands to myself. Can’t make any promises about my feet.”

Levi settled in. “You ok with what happened?”

Jean turned out the light and snuggled down into the bed. “I’m just glad you didn’t go limp in my hand. That would have been the biggest insult.”

Levi snorted his laughter. “Bonne nuit, Jean. Plaisant reves.”

“A toi aussi Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so that ending happened. i promise that was not how i meant to write that, but yeah, it happened. mind you, i dont ship jean and levi --just, bro's helping out bro's? i got nothing. hope yall werent like ew. all self conscious now. ugh.. 
> 
> anywho, i hope you liked it. please let me know. good, bad, indifferent.. 
> 
> thanks again for reading 
> 
> besitos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh, idk if i like this, but i'm posting it anyway. hopefully yall like it

Jean opened her golden eyes slowly. Feeling well rested, she snuggled into the pillows a little further. Rolling onto her side, she was met with amused steel blue eyes. A slight upturn of his lip had Jean smiling brightly. He brought his camera up and snapped off a few frames. Before she buried her face in the pillows and laughed.

“You better not have been taking pics of me while I was sleeping.”

“Oh, I have several. One of you drooling on the pillow, another of you snoring. I already sent them to Marco.” Levi snickered as her head popped up in indignation. “I’m kidding, but I do want to photograph you today. Probably the other two knuckleheads as well.”

“Ohh, that reminds me. Turn around and let me see your back.” Jean sat up quickly and nudged Levi’s shoulder for him to turn around. Jean’s feather light touches ran down his back tracing the outline of his tattoo.

“Do you approve?”

“Very much so. It’s beautiful.” She inspected the line work closely. “The feathers are amazing and the detail in the leather of the demon’s wing is incredible.”

“You will have to let me get a photo of you. I already know how I want you for this.” Jean jumped up and ran to the double doors on the balcony and threw them open. There was a light breeze blowing as the morning air wafted into the room.

“Right now?”

“Oui.”

“But you will have to show me how to use your camera. I want it to be a good one. I’ll need it as a reference for my painting.” Jean was already pulling her hair up and splashing water on her face, starting her daily routine while Levi slide on a pair of jeans. Poking he head out of the bathroom, she saw him reach for a shirt, “Arrêtez!” (Stop!) Her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth she quickly spit and rinsed before coming back into the room. “Comment je suis censé te photographier si tu mets ça?” (How am I supposed to photograph you if you put that on?) She tched. “I want the back, Levi.” She poured a glass of wine from the bottle left over from the night before and set it on the railing.

Leve adjusted his camera for her giving Jean some quick pointers. “Click and shoot. “Où est-ce que tu me veux?” (where to you want me?). 

Jean patted the balcony and rushed back inside grabbing a cigarette and lighter, she handed them to him. “Soyez simplement vous-même, agissez naturellement.” (Just be yourself, act natural)

She took a couple of shots of him lighting the cigarette. Some of him leaning against the railing with his back to her, head to the side as he held the cigarette loosely between his fingers. Jean didn’t feel the need to direct him. Levi posed exactly how she had envisioned him. It was perfect.

Joining him on the balcony, she raised the wine glass to her lips. “Mmm.” He smirked at her. It was never to early for wine. She ran her delicate fingers through his hair, before kissing his cheek, “Thanks, Levi.”

“Mm. does Marco have one of his button-down shirts here?”

“I don’t think so.”

Levi thought for a minute before going back inside and returning with the bed sheet. “Take your shirt off.”

Jean lifted a brow and tilted her head. “Levi—”

“Just do it you prude.” He smirked.

She pursed her lips together. “Should I take my panties off too?”

“Don’t go crazy. The shirt will be fine.” He strategically wrapped the sheet around her, leaving it to dip low down her back. “How comfortable do you feel sitting on the rail?”

Jean shrugged, “No biggie, I’ve sat on this railing numerous times.”

“Good. Sit on it facing away from me.” He helped her up and positioned her the way he wanted her. Jean was long lean lines with soft curves. Her hair still pinned up. Levi had her looking out at the ocean for a few shots before glancing over her shoulder at him. “Let your hair down.” As she did, she gazed back out at the endless waters. Slowly her hair unfurled in waves. The sheet slipped down to pool in her lap. He captured each frame. 

“You’ll have to talk to her agent if you want her to do nudes.” Marco’s smooth voice floated on the breeze to meet them. Jean’s eyes lit up when she heard his voice.

A cunning smile graced her lips. “Are you my agent now?”

“Yes. No nudes.” Marco spoke as he leaned against the door frame. 

Levi caught every expression that crossed Jean’s face as Marco made his presence known. He gestured for him to come in further as he continued to capture her joy and love at seeing him. Glancing at him from the corner of his eye, Levi noted the scratch marks down Marco’s back. “Jesus, Marco.” 

He had the good grace to look sheepish and rub the back of his neck. “I’m not apologizing, he asked for it.”

Levi snorted and smirked he snapped a few shots as Marco leaned back against the railing, intertwining his fingers with Jean’s, he kissed her tenderly. His messy bedhead brushed her forehead. Jean held the sheet to her chest. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Eyes smiling at each other as they broke apart. They were his favorite couple without a doubt.

Arms wrapped around Levi’s waist as Eren’s chin rested on his shoulder. Levi leaned back into his lover’s warmth. Eren silently watched as he took frame after frame of the couple seemingly lost in each other. 

This take was the winner. Marco looked up at Levi innocently, with a touch of playfulness in his large russet eyes. He leaned cross legged against the railing, reminiscent of James Dean, hand pushing the hair back from his face. Jean resting her hand on his shoulder. Her sparkling amber eyes and mischievous grin peeked over her hand. “Sorry I kind of hijacked your photo shoot, Levi.”

Levi waved off the apology, “It was an impromptu shoot.” He tilted his head back to kiss Eren’s lips. “You smell like Marco.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Marco quipped.

Levi carefully set aside his camera, turning around towards Eren, “No, but I like it when he smells like me more.”

Marco scooped Jean up, sheet and all, “And we’re out.” Jean giggled lightly and threw her arms around his neck.

“Damn, that would have been a good shot.” Levi muttered against Eren’s neck. 

Eren worked his hand into Levi’s boxers, “I’m sure they would do it again for you.”

Levi growled lowly, “Moment lost. Shut up and kiss me.”

~~*~~

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Especially after Sasha and Connie showed up. “It was always a whirlwind of shenanigan’s when they were around. As expected, Eren was glued to Levi’s side for the remainder of the trip. Jean and Marco agreed to bring his things home before leaving with Levi, koala’ed to his back. But not before Levi made him do his fair share of cleaning, he wasn’t leaving the room a sty.

When they returned home, it was back to work as usual. Jean found her client requested a new commission. One she wasn’t quite familiar with and not sure she wanted to accept. It crossed a boundary on a personal level, however, the money was good. Really good. BDSM was not in her repertoire, but she liked a challenge. She just wasn’t sure if she could give her client what they wanted.

Marco laid in Jean’s lap reading as she twirled a piece of his hair, doodling on her tablet. She sighed in frustration. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What are you having difficulty with?”

“Everything.”

Macro set down his book. “Well, what specifically does your client want this time?”

“BDSM, throughs of passion and submission.” Jean’s cheeks tinted pink. 

He tilted his head back to look at her. “You’ve never had issue with that before.”

“I’ve never been asked to paint it either. My client is specific. They want bondage, specifically chains, blindfolds and at least two people in the picture.”

“Babe, you’re done all this with rope. You got this.”

Jean skimmed a dainty finger down Marco’s nose. “I know. I just don’t know how far to take this. They left that at my discretion.”

Marco picked up his book again. “You could always call Eren.” There was an electric pause behind him. “It almost my birthday. We could give you some inspiration.”

Jean’s flush deepened. She remembered what she promised him for his birthday. “Do—you want Eren here for that?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind.”

She thought about it for a few minutes. “I’d need Levi here to take a few shots for my reference.”

“I’m alright with that.”

“Hand me my phone?”

Jean typed out a quick message to Levi and Eren. Their response was immediate. “Eren’s down, (of course he is), Levi said he’ll do it, but he wants to keep the negatives. Said we can wear masks or something.”

“How do you feel about that?”

Jean chewed her thumb for a moment. “I’m okay. I trust Levi. If he uses the pics he will edit them in a way that won’t expose who we are. And he’ll tell us first.”

Nodding, Marco went back to his book. He could hear Jean’s stylus moving across the tablet. Inspiration had struck.

They had decided to do this at Levi’s studio. He said he would provide everything needed for the shoot. There was a light grey drape along one wall, a black one on the other. They were set up in the area where the two connected allowing for a different backdrop depending on perspective. There was a large navy-blue sheet situated over a lightly padded flooring. In the center of the set, a pair of leather cuffs dangling from a chain hooked to the ceiling.

Eren had let them in as Levi was running a few minutes behind. “He’ll be extra crabby when he gets here.” 

“And that’s different how?” Jean snarked.

“I heard that you fucking brat.”

Levi locked the studio doors making sure the curtains where pulled tight. Coffee in hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips, he made his way over to the set. “Give me a sec and let me get situated, then you can show me what you’ve got.”

The three of them milled about nervously, especially Jean. “Oh, for fucks sake.” Levi muttered and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. “This is going to be painful as hell if you three don’t loosen up. We won’t get the shots we need, and this will be for nothing if you all can’t relax.”

 

Macro took the first swig grimacing. It was too early for straight up liquor. Levi smirked as he handed it off to Eren. Eren took two generous gulps, shook his head vigorously and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Marco laughed as the bottle was passed back to him. Taking another long pull, he walked it over to Jean. She examined the cuffs that would be around her wrists. Brushing her arm to get her attention, he handed her the bottle.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Marco reached up and twirled the leather manacles between his fingers.

“This is what the client wanted. They didn’t say who had to be in them. The collars were my idea.”

“Collars?”

Jean nodded, taking a heathy chug of the whiskey. “Merde, that’s smooth.” Taking two more gulps, she handed the bottle back to Marco. “Bottoms up baby. The sooner we get started the sooner we can get this over with.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Marco turned his concerned gaze on her.

“Nope, already dedicated.” She cupped his cheek, rubbed the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip before bringing his mouth down to meet hers. “I’m ok, Marco.” She flashed him her most charming smile and pecked his lips again.

Jean padded over to Levi with her tablet. They discussed the lay out and design she was looking for. Levi gave a few suggestions which Jean liked and made a few notes to the side. Marco and Eren continued wandering around. It was one thing to have Levi take photos of them and to pose how he wanted, it was another when you were “performing” for someone while they took pictures. 

“This is borderline porn, dude.” Eren said as he twisted the cap back on the bottle and set it on the outskirts of the prop.

“It’s not porn, Eren. It’s art.” Marco smirked, hands shoved in his back pockets to keep him from fidgeting. “Couldn’t do this for a living though.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Eren thrust his hands in his front pockets.

“Ok, you two assholes, don’t make this awkward. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve fucked around.”

“It is the first time someone has photographed it.” Eren remarked. “No offense babe.”

Levi put out his cigarette and turned his nonplused gaze at Jean. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her hip popped to one side. Annoyance started to play over her features. Huffing, she uncrossed her arms and stepped out of her shoes, pulling her ankle socks off. Tugging her shirt up over her head she sauntered over to the set. “Levi, cuff me up?”

For once he didn’t mind needing a step ladder just to see the looks on those two idiots faces. Honestly. If Jean could get over her awkward shyness in this situation so could they. Sometimes it’s good to have that gay friend who won’t make it weird. Jean, however, was grateful for the liquid courage when she removed her pants and bra.

“You want me to turn up the heat?” Levi fastened the collar around her neck as she pulled her hair up in a messy twist and secured it.

“I’m good. Whiskey’s warming me up.” She held her wrists up for him to buckle the cuffs around. “It’ll get hot in here soon enough.” She winked at him coyly.

Chuckling, “Alright, Vixen, let’s see if this gets them out of their skin.”

“Yay…bait.” Jean let him slide the blindfold over her eyes.

“Vous bien?” (you good?)

“Oui”

It took fifteen seconds for Marco and Eren to pick their jaws up off the ground and move towards Jean’s side. They were stopped by Levi as he needed to fit them with their props.

Collars fitted around their necks, Levi handed them both plain black masks. “Put these on and strip. Hurry up, don’t keep her waiting.” Jean smirked, her hands wrapped around the chain. The boys did as Levi commanded. Bother were already at half-mast. “Animals. We haven’t even started yet.”

“You would be too if you weren’t gay.” Eren quipped as he adjusted the mask over his eyes.

“Wrong. I’m a professional and I’m here to do a job.” Levi grabbed a length of chain, hooking it on Marco’s collar. Looping it through Jean’s (c’est juste moi), then hooking the other end to Eren’s. he tugged the chain so Eren was level with him. “Now, if this was private session, then yes.” He bit Eren’s lower lip and backed away.

“Mon cher, es-tu sûr de ça (my dear, are you sure about this)?”

“Ne me faites pas douter de moi mon petit (don’t make me doubt myself).

“Je vais arrêter quand vous (I’ll stop when you say).”

“Just get the shot.”

Marco stepped up behind Jean skimming his fingers down her side. Leaning into her ear, she turned her head to the sound of his voice. “How far are we taking this?” 

-snap-

“All the way.” She arched back into his touch as his fingers grazed her stomach.

-snap-

He kissed her shoulder gently. “It’s your birthday, baby. Indulge a little.” 

Marco hummed against her skin and sank his teeth into her delicate flesh. Jean jolted and gasped. “No marks?”

“Not this time, love. But you can keep doing that.” 

Jean could feel Eren’s heat radiating off him, though he had yet to touch her. “Eren, are you waiting for an invitation.”

“Well, I figured I’d let the birthday boy have his way with you first.” Eren’s voice was low and raspy. It sent a shiver through her. 

The chains rattled as Marco reached around Jean to bring Eren into a searing kiss. “The birthday boy wants you on your knees pleasing his girlfriend.” Jean was all toothy grins and quiet chuckles as Eren moaned and dropped to his knees. 

He removed the last thin layer of clothing from Jean’s body. Marco kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. “Mmm, so wet already Jean.” Eren snaked his tongue out to lap at her once. 

-snap-

Jean gasped and bucked back. “Oh, Jean. What’s this?” Marco ran his fingers down the cleft of her ass, pressing the bejeweled base of the plug nestled between her cheeks. Jean blushed, biting her lip. 

-snap-

“I-I was just thinking ahead.” Eren gripped her thighs holding her in place while he buried his head between her legs. “Eren—” Jean breathed as her head fell back against Marco’s chest.

Marco played with the plug as Eren eagerly continued lapping at her. Getting lost in her taste, he muttered against her skin as he spread her open, hiking one of her long legs over his shoulder. “I could fucking do this for hours. Taste so good, Jean.” -snap-

Jean’s grip on the chains tightened as she started whimpering. “Let him hear you beautiful.” One hand on her breast, the other pulling the plug out and methodical pushing it back in. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the studio as Levi took multiple frames. 

They slowly worked her through her orgasm until she squirmed away from them. Eren kissed the inside of her thigh, Marco pressed his lips to her temple, “Do you need a break, love?”

“Just a moment, don’t go far. This is just so intense.” Jean panted. Being blindfolded and bound took the senses to a new heightened level of erotic. Especially with both of them attending to her.

“Water?”

“Yes please.” 

Eren stayed with Jean while Marco retrieved their bag and the water. He skimmed his hands over her legs and hips, up her sides and around her back. Kissing the flat of her stomach he slowly made his way up as he stood. Levi took a few pictures as he went. Eren’s touch kept her in the present, he wanted his touch to be soothing. Rubbing up her arms, “Still good?”

“Yes, this is nice.”

“You look good like this.” He whispered against her neck. “Then again, you always look good to me.” 

Jean blushed and tired to hide her face. “Stop. You can’t talk like that to me while I’m like this.”

Eren took her face in his hands. “Why not?”

“It’s too much.”

“You are about to let Marco shove his gigantic cock in your ass and my words are too much?” Eren murmured against her lips.

Jean snickered and bit his lower lip causing him to hiss. “I can handle that monster. No so sure about your words. You should put that mouth back to work the way you were before.” She was trying to keep this as far away from emotional as possible. It wouldn’t do for this shoot. She would analyze his words and the meaning behind them later. When she said this was too much, she meant it. 

Eren conceded. “You like me on my knees?”

“It’s a good look for you.”

“Good thing I like being on them.”

“Would you like me to leave you two alone?”

“Fuck no, bring that fine freckled ass over here.” Marco didn’t have freckles on his ass but that didn’t stop Eren from teasing him. He abandoned his banter with Jean in favor of kissing Marco hotly. Even though Marco was more than gracious in sharing the love of his life with Eren, he could sense Marco’s jealousy lingering not far from the surface. He enjoyed Marco’s domineering vibe he displayed at times. It was a complete 180 from the innocence his angelic appearance gave. The fist full of Eren’s hair proved it as he attacked his mouth. Eren let him with the battle their tongues waged. It was his birthday after all.

Marco pulled away licking his lips. A mischievous grin spread across Eren’s face. Marco smiled and shook his head turning his attention to Jean bringing the bottle of water to her lips. She drank until she was sated. He kissed her gently.

“Ready?”

“Fuck me.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Eren hung back until Jean was ready for him. This had to be just the two of them while Marco prepared her to accommodate him. He loved watching them together. He had done it for so long over the years he had developed a voyeurism kink. Don’t judge.

Marco whispered quiet praise in Jean’s ear as he removed the plug and slicked himself up. He took his time pressing into her, painstakingly slow, as to not hurt her. The man was a saint. Anyone weaker willed would have dove into her deliciously tight heat. Jean stood on the tips of her toes to help guide him in. -snap- the shudder moved in quick successions. 

His hand smoothed over her side spanning from her arm down her rib cage (that expanded with short controlled breaths), past her hip, across her thigh and back up. “You have no idea what you do to me, Jean. Can you feel how hard you make me?” He waited for her to nod. “This is all for you.” He made her talk to him. “Tell me who do I belong to?”

“Your mine.”

“That’s right, il mio amore (my love). Sono tutto tuo (I’m all yours).” Marco finally bottomed out. His other hand came to join the other in mapping out the soft curves of Jean’s skin. “You fit me so well.” He cupped her breasts firmly. “You constantly test my patience and control e lo amo (and I love it).” Jean’s head hangs forward as Marco’s hands came to grip her hips; his thumbs rub over the top of her backside where her dimples are. He looks down between them. “Chi ha tutto il controllo? (Who has all the control?)”

“I do.” 

“Say when.”

“Marco please.” Jean’s shaky whine is barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Tell me what to do baby.” Marco was barely holding it together. “Tell me what you want. Lascia che te lo dia (Let me give it to you).”

Moaning, Jean tipped her head back again. Marco didn’t speak Italian unless he was with his family or trying to goad her into letting him make love to her. 

She knew enough to respond the way he wanted. “Portami a parte (Take me apart).” 

He closes his eyes and kisses the side of her head. “Veloce o lento? (Fast or slow?)”

Jean spreads her hands and wrapped her fingers tightly around the chain once more. “Lentamente (slowly).”

Eren glanced at Levi, who had come closer to the trio, camera still in hand. Levi shook his head slightly. He didn’t know what there were saying either. Lifting his chin in their direction he brought Eren’s attention back to the couple in front of them just as Marco moved and Jean gasped.

Marco’s strokes were deliberate and deep. His touch was light and gentle. It pulled the most exquisite sounds from Jean’s lips. The tiny sobs that caught in her throat spurring him on. Marco kept his pace and spoke softly into her ear, full lips grazing the outer shell. Jean’s body spasmed as she rocked back onto him, rattling the chains connecting the three of them together. A high-pitched keen worked its way out of her throat as she shuddered around him. Marco continued speaking words she did not fully understand. It was the tone and inflection in which he spoke, his voice so low and thick with want, that pushed her over. Levi took a few shots from different angles before Marco tugged on Eren’s chain. Jean was still whimpering for him. “Keep your touch soft, go slow.”

Eren’s hands were searing against her tepid skin, pulling goosebumps to the surface at the slightest touch. His fingers started mid-thigh. Jean startled and gasped Eren’s name as she bucked back onto Marco. Skimming them up her inner thigh, passing over her most intimate part to come up over her hips, the flat of her stomach, over her breasts, up her arms to her hands clasped around the chain. She laced her fingers with his as he pressed his body into hers, letting her soak in his warmth. Jean’s body trembled as Eren brushed his nose against hers, their lips barely touching. He breathed her in as she panted against his lips. Untangling their fingers, he reached around to let her hair down. “So perfect, Jean.” He lowered his head to nuzzle her breasts. Lavishing then with his tongue, gently pulling at her piercings with his mouth. One hand caressing her side, the other reaching past to cup Marco’s cheek. Jean mewled prettily as Marco kissed and nipped his wrist.

He lowered to his knees, mouthing his way down her lean torso as he went. He paused, breathing her heady scent, glistening from her previous orgasms. Jean was still on her toes, emphasizing her tone legs as Marco rocked into her. It must be driving him crazy, the slow pull of   
Jean’s constricting warmth dragging him to the edge of sanity. Breathing deep, Eren closed his eyes and soothingly ran the tips of his fingers over her calves, up the back of her thighs, turning to feel Marco’s strong thighs contract as his slow thrusts drove deep into Jean.

Eren brought his hands back to Jean one splayed across her hip, the other reached up to her sternum. Marco’s hands cupped her breasts as he brought his mouth to her slick heat, tongue delving between her lips. Jean threw her head back arching and rattling their chains. The camera shuttered snapping in quick sequence from every angle. Jean cried out, cursing in three languages. Marco kept the same stroke, the steady roll of his hips picking up as he got closer to his release. He still maintained his control even as Jean clenched around him. Eren sucked and lapped the sweet nectar from between Jean’s thighs. Her legs began to shake. Spreading her open, the deliberately slow flick of his tongue caused her to yank the chain above her. 

Jean pleaded for Eren to give her more, Marco blocked it with a glance over her shoulder down at him. Their eyes remained connected as he dragged the flat of his tongue over that sensitive bud. His hand disappeared to take care of his own need. His cock jumped as he spread the precum over the head. Italian filth spilled from Marco’s lips as he mouthed at Jean’s shoulder. Some of it was directed at Eren. He could ask what he said later. The raspy tone Marco’s voice adopted as he stared down into those sea green eyes along with Jean’s taste on his lips was enough to have him spilling into his own hand. He whined lowly against Jean as he came. Jean’s broken sounds of pleasure echoed back at them as she came undone against his mouth, taking Marco down with her. Teeth sinking into her shoulder muffling his moans.

Levi left the room allowing the three of them their moment to come down. He placed a large overly soft blanket, a couple of towels and three bottles of water at the edge of the set. This was the reason he had been late to the shoot. He dimmed the lights as he departed the studio.

Marco carefully pulled out and set to work on unbuckling the cuffs from Jean’s wrists. Eren removed her blindfold and massaged life back into her arms as they were lowered. Marco showered her with kisses as he cleaned her off and removed the collar.

Jean was bundled tightly in the comfort of the blanket. Marco sat her in his lap as Eren leaned into his side carding his fingers through her hair. Her face buried in the crook of Marco’s neck. Eren looked over her head to Marco, concern in his eyes. He smiled tenderly at Eren and mouthed ‘she’s okay, just embarrassed.’ Eren dropped his gaze and nodded. His head shot up again when Marco caressed his cheek, knowing smile still lighting his features, he gave a reassuring wink before brining his attention back to Jean.

He cooed comforting words in her ear as he rubbed her legs through the blanket. “You are an amazing and beautiful woman, Jean.” She burrowed further into him at the praise. “Why are you hiding, love?” She mumbled against his neck something about not believing she just did that for art. Marco put on a fake pout. “Aw, and here I thought you did it because it was my birthday.” She peeked one golden eye up at him and narrowed it. His pout turned into a playful smile.

Jean half heartedly smacked his chest through the blanket. “Stop teasing me.”

“Did you like it?”

She blushed and tried to bury her head again. Marco caught her chin, “Did you?” 

Her cheeks reddened even more, “Yes.”

“Then don’t be embarrassed. We enjoyed it too.” Marco kissed her lips. 

“Yeah, that was beyond anything I’ve ever thought up and I’ve got a pretty vivid imagination.” Eren chimed in twirling her hair around his fingers.

“Oh, whatever, Jaeger.” She batted at him.

“Yeah, you’re right I’m pretty foul, but this was really awesome. Thanks for letting me join in. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, then licked it. Jean protested and wiped her cheek as he pressed his lips to Marco’s, “Happy birthday.” Jumping up, he gathered his things and set out to find Levi.

Jean shrugged the blanket from her shoulders, Marco’s warmth was more than enough as she snuggled into him. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. Hungry.” Jean played with the fingers that lay across her thigh. “We could do this again sometime without the camera and the butt stuff.”

“Maaan, no butt stuff? Bummer.” Marco bit his lip at Jean’s deadpanned stare.

“Did you just make a ‘dad’ butt joke?”

“Maybe”

“Oh my God—Marco.” Jean struggled to get out of the blanket and away from him as he laughed and held her closer. 

“Come on, it’s my birthday, I’m allowed one tasteless joke.”

“That’s it for you until next year.”

“Ok, fine. But seriously, do you feel ok?” Marco helped Jean to her feet.

“I’m good babe. A little sore but it’s expected when you shove that behemoth where it normally doesn’t go.” Jean snarked.

“Ok, look, it’s not that big and I didn’t shove it in.” Marco wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as she gave a doubtful ‘mmhmm’. “Plus, I didn’t want to break my girl.” He tightened his grip. “Not yet.” He brought his mouth to her ear. “You going to let me fuck you nice and hard tonight?”

Jean practically melted into him. “Insatiable.” He nibbled at her ear. She tired half heartedly to push him away and he licked the outer shell, biting her lobe. “Yes, you can fuck me into the mattress tonight.”

“Who said we were doing it in the bed?” He released her and reached between them to grab her backside.

She reached up to pinch his nose. “Pervert.”

“Your pervert.”

“You are both perverts. Now get out of my studio. I have clients in an hour and it reeks of sex in here.” Levi was fiddling with his camera equipment, cigarette dangling from his lips again as he spoke. The couple giggled and gathered up their belongings to get dressed in the bathroom. “And no fucking in my bathroom.”

“Eren, you need to do something about his mood.” Jean quipped as they closed the door.

“I’m on it!” They laughed again at Eren’s enthusiastic response and Levi clearly trying fend him off.

When they reemerged fully clothed, Levi shook his head a small hint of a smile pulled at his lips. Marco went to help Eren tear down their set as Levi had a word with Jean. 

“Here.” He handed over the memory card with the photo set on it.

Jean took it delicately, “I thought you wanted to keep this. It’s what we agreed upon.”

Levi shook his head. “I changed my mind.” At her perplexed expression he added. “Jean, these are way to personal. I didn’t even look at them, but I know they were good. Hopefully, you can get the inspiration you were looking for.” She closed her hand over the memory card and Levi did something else that was uncharacteristic of him. He seemed to do that a lot with these three. He pulled her into a comforting embrace. “No regrets cherie. The three of you look amazing together.” He winked and kissed her cheeks. “I do want to see that painting when it is finished.”

He parted and headed back towards the other two. “Hey, Levi.” He paused and looked back at her. “I love you.”

Levi smirked, “Yeah, yeah. Come get your boyfriend and get on out of here.”

“The party starts at six.”

“We’ll be there.”

“You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it ok? thanks for reading!!! besitos!


End file.
